


【星昴】The way to you

by greenlemonsky



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlemonsky/pseuds/greenlemonsky
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. 序章

“三十年了，我一直在想一个问题，为什么他从来不找人来将我驱逐出去？“

长发的女子仍然背对着他，大的和服振袖落在地上，铺陈出艳丽的图案。昴流立在门口，仍然维持着捏着符咒的姿势没变，略带警惕地望着她。女子几不可闻地叹了口气，低下头轻轻在躺在床上的情人额头上。

”现在，看到你，我想我明白了。“

女子抬起头，将视线投向窗外，庭院里大片盛开的紫阳花在12月的冬日阳光下仍然艳丽，但不知为何竟显出几分脆弱。昴流的心中略有颤动，他能够感应到躺在床上的老人已经没有了呼吸，苍白的头发随着漏进来的寒风微微飘动着，而委托他前来处理“怨灵”的委托人此刻正站在门厅里绞着双手，不安地向内张望着。

“健次郎他，直至生命的尽头，都没有打算抛弃我。而在他咽下最后一口气之后，他的子女们才找到你，让你来‘清理’与他们的父亲在同一个屋檐下生活了三十多年的女人。真是孝顺呢..."

女子平静的语调里多了一丝嘲讽的语气，她轻轻说了一句什么，尾音落在空气里，跳跃了几下，却听不分明。

但昴流听见了，她说的是：

“不愧是那个女人的孩子。”

————————

屋内的气流开始发生细微的变化，似乎有淡白色的雾气开始缓慢地聚集、旋转，在雾气缭绕中，能看到一团淡淡的、发着灰色的光芒的影子。

昴流淡色的唇速度极快地念着咒语：

“オン アミリティ ウン クロダノ ウンジャク ソウカ...”

一个耀眼的正五芒星渐渐在他面前成形，投下的光芒将身着紫色和服的女子笼罩在内，她黑色的长发在无风的室内陡然飘散开来。

女子身形未动，窗外的紫阳花昂起的花冠却渐渐都低垂下去，极缓慢地，从中间流出了暗红色的液体，在庭院的石板上蜿蜒开来，像是眼泪，又像是血滴。

看到这一幕，原本在门厅里瑟缩着不敢上前的一名男子突然抬高了音量，朝着卧室里大声说道：

“你有没有想过，父亲也有可能仅仅是因为害怕而不敢使用法术将你驱逐？因为他知道你生前也是一名颇有名气的阴阳师，他只是害怕我们全家会遭到你的报复而已！少在这里自我陶醉了！”

他话音未落，突然就仿佛被一股看不见的力量掐住了脖子，脸因为缺氧而扭曲痛苦，原本架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜也滑落到了榉木地板上，双腿一软，躺倒在地痛苦地呻吟着，一旁的女士见状尖声大叫起来：

“翔太！翔太！”

昴流微微皱眉，结了咒，并不转身，只是左手向后甩出了一个什么东西，只听“嘭！”的一声，似乎有什么东西被打破的声音，男子痛苦的呻吟声停了下来，只剩下他呼哧呼哧躺在地上吃力的喘气声。

女子跪坐的姿势没变，只是从宽大的泡袖下流出一缕血迹，慢慢地在她的脚边汇聚成小小的一滩。她伸出右手，缓缓抚上床上之人的脸颊，将鲜红色的血迹抹在了已经青白的额头、眼睑、面颊上，诡异之中透出一股恐怖。

”一个事物想要非恶即善，这是很难的，世界、人生都是如此。即便是最甜蜜最圣洁之事，也不免包含暴力，比如爱，再比如音乐。”

她缓缓站起来，转身面对着阴阳师，脸上原本娇艳白皙的皮肤开始渐渐剥落，露出骇人的腐肉和白骨。她伸出手，鲜血淋漓的手指指向卧室门口和后面门厅里的方向。

“全看你自己选了哪一面，孩子。反正这都是你自己的选择。“

轰然一声，白光爆裂开来，昴流吟唱的咒文陡然拔高，五芒星的白光再次笼罩了狭窄的室内。

“邪神消灭！（じゃこんしょうめつ）”

半晌过后，一切重归寂静，外面道路上的车流声再次响起。伴随着学校放学时的音乐声，下午五点半的阳光缓缓射入室内，将温度带回这个狭小的空间。

门厅里静默了一会儿，然后突然响起了悲伤的哭声。

“父亲！！”

TBC


	2. 第一章 黄泉归来

第一章 黄泉归来  
1  
漆黑一片、浓得化不开的暗处，似乎有隐隐的什么发出暗淡的光。  
他又听见了那个声音。  
“现任樱冢护——皇昴流，你只要在世纪末之前完成这一个委托，我就赋予你打开黄泉风穴的力量。你，应该很想见见上一任樱冢护吧？“  
“……什么委托？“  
自己每次都只会重复问这个问题而已，毕竟他从没有试图去反驳什么。  
“让皇一门的前任当家死去——不管你采用任何方法。“  
委托的内容，也和之前的每一次一样。  
然后是绝对的黑暗和寂静。他不记得这样的对话已经在他的梦境中重复了多少次，但每一次，黑暗好像都更深一点，梦境好像都更冷一点。  
2  
年轻人沉默地握紧拳头，他已经学会习惯独自一人在漆黑和寒冷中静静等待梦境的结束。这个梦境的确是从樱冢护继任完成之后开始缠上了自己的。那一天，作为樱冢护继承仪式的一个部分，樱花树向他揭示了樱冢护将被所爱之人杀死的宿命，以及自己就是最后一任樱冢护的事实。  
那一天他终于明了了，那个男人的心意，还有最后留给他的话语。  
“昴流君，我，喜欢上你了。“（昴流，僕，あなたを……好きになって。）  
这句话和那只金色的眼睛一起，如同咒语般牢牢束缚着他。他第无数次开始在心中描摹那个男人最后说这句话时候的表情和嘴型，还有最后嘴角的那个弧度。他还能记得那时，阳光从男人的左后方照过来，他仅剩的左眼仿佛蕴含着什么温暖至极的东西。  
“我也喜欢你啊。“  
他无声地在心中回答道。然后更用力地攥紧拳头，希望借由指甲刺入手心的刺痛感来转移左胸涌起的巨大失落感。  
黑暗终于开始缓缓退去，原本黯淡的光线越来越强。年轻人没有动，他全力克制着心中升腾起的焦灼感，以及一股无法忽略的冲动。  
对不起....  
3  
从梦境中逃离的皇昴流费力地睁开眼睛，刺眼的阳光毫不留情地倾泻下来。他感到头痛欲裂，后脑似乎枕着什么坚硬的石块。  
等等，这里是……医院的花坛里？  
他诧异地站起来，掸了掸身上的灰土。他想起来了，今天是来医院看望奶奶来着——昴流的奶奶，上一任的皇一门当家，已经年届八十了。最近身体抱恙，来到东京的医院入院治疗，如今正住在这所医院十层楼的特护病房里。  
到底发生了什么，为什么自己晕倒在了花坛里？说起来，最近他几乎都没怎么睡，难道是因为太困了吗？  
他用力甩了甩头，头痛的感觉反而更强烈了。算了，今天先回去吧，或者晚些时候再来。  
谁知，他刚抬脚迈出花坛，却听得背后突然传来“轰”的一声巨响。爆炸的威力如此猛烈，让他不由自主地向前扑出，同时感到身体各处传来细碎又尖锐的疼痛。  
昴流条件反射般地回头，只见医院大楼光洁明亮的玻璃幕墙上，不知被什么炸了一个窟窿，正滚滚往外冒着浓烟。  
一、二、三……十层！  
他悚然一惊，拔腿就跑向医院大楼的楼梯。  
4  
医院大楼里早已乱成一团，火警警报器拼命响着，呜呜的声音回荡在大楼间。电梯已经停用，从各个病房涌出的病人和病人家属一窝蜂地往楼梯间跑。护士小姐们则徒劳地想要拦住这些几乎失去理智的人群。  
看来从楼梯上到十楼上不太可能的了。  
昴流捏了个口诀，跃上了旁边的一棵大树，然后再往上跳，从十楼侧面的窗口落在了走廊里。  
走廊里一片狼籍。挂了一半的输液袋和输液架一起掉落在地上，两侧的座位上还有被碰翻的便当盒。再往里走，距离爆炸的点越来越近了，看来爆炸的冲击波威力太大，连走道的混凝土墙壁都出现了蛛网般的裂痕。  
地面上还有蔓延开来的暗红色血迹，如同狰狞的蛇，慢慢向前爬行着。  
这不是简单的爆炸——空气中残留的气息告诉他——这爆炸是由强大的咒术所引起的。  
昴流不禁跑了起来。每天都来医院探望奶奶，他很清楚每间病房的位置——难道爆炸的中心，就在——  
快了，只要转过那个墙角就到了。  
然而一阵奇异的感觉突然袭来，他突然停下脚步，一张符纸从眼前被炸得变形的病房门上慢悠悠地飘落脚下。  
那上面的图案，他简直熟悉得不能再熟悉。  
此时，病房里传来刺耳的“滴——”声，还有护士和医生的声音：“病人失去心跳，准备心脏复苏！电击准备！”  
不……这不是真的……他站在门口，怔怔地看着病房里挤在奶奶病床前的那一群白大褂们。奶奶的左手毫无生气地垂在病床边，苍老的皮肤上，有刺眼的暗红色顺着手指滴落下来。  
他不自觉地后退了一步，无意识地拾起落在地上的符纸——那上面是一个正五芒星——那是皇一门的咒术。  
5  
他不记得自己是怎么离开医院的了。神使鬼差地，在还没有人发现他的时候，他就逃离了现场。  
昴流无意识地在街上走着，他的风衣被爆炸击碎的玻璃划破了，他的脸上还有伤痕和血迹，和他擦肩而过的人群都对着他指指点点，而他却对此毫无知觉。  
“病人已于上午11点23分，经抢救无效死亡。“  
他耳边仍回荡着医生刚刚宣布奶奶死亡时候的声音，那声音仿佛远在云端，又仿佛在他心上轰隆作响。  
奶奶……死了？  
为什么，现场会留下皇一门的符咒？  
我到底是为什么晕倒的？晕倒的时候，发生了什么？  
不可能……奶奶不可能是被我……  
太多了，太多了，他的心里乱成一团。头更疼了，他觉得自己的头随时要炸开。  
碰！  
“啊……对不起……“  
似乎是不小心撞到了什么人。他慌乱地道歉，却发现对方一动不动。  
他疑惑地抬起头。  
眼前没有人，只矗立着一棵巨大的樱花树。  
自己走到了什么地方？他如梦初醒般四处张望，却发现这里似乎是什么寺庙的内庭，周围竟然一个人影都没有。  
然后他又听到了那个声音。  
“完成委托了呢……皇昴流，“  
“那么作为报酬，我现在就要赋予你开启黄泉风穴的能力——或许，还包括将黄泉之下的人带回人间的能力？“  
“什么……？”  
不可置信，他从未听说过任何人拥有这样的能力——  
“那么，加油吧，昴流君——“  
“为了实现，你的愿望，不是吗？“  
来不及说任何话，他开始向下跌落。  
6  
愿望？  
曾几何时，他似乎真的有过那样东西。  
距离黄泉很远的地面上，有一座高高的铁塔，他想，他的第一个愿望，就是在那里开始成型的——曾几何时，自己也曾与某个人坐在夜晚的东京铁塔上，陪伴着一个寂寞女子的灵魂，谈论过类似的话题。  
“那……为什么人类会有“喜欢”这样的感情呢？既然没有任何助益，为什么会变得“喜欢”？”  
“因为寂寞啊……只要有名为“喜欢”的感情，就有“梦”。”  
“人类还没有坚强到失去“梦想”却还能活下去。”  
那个男人之后说的是——  
“不过，我是真的“喜欢”昴流哦……但我不会笨到要求昴流对我也有同样的感情……”  
脑海里浮现出那个男人说话时的表情，回忆丝丝分明，昴流觉得仿佛呼吸都牵扯着左胸传来的疼痛。  
自己却一直没能把该说的回应说出口——  
“我喜欢你啊，星史郎。”  
九年，他花费了九年去读懂那个男人的心，以及自己的心。  
九年间，自己一直不敢正视真相，在自我否定和逃避的路上越走越远。事到如今，他突然明白，自己的愿望其实从来一直没变过。在物是人非之后，他心里的一切都已被摧毁，而那个愿望，如同高悬天际的明月，朗朗晴夜中无比清晰——它一直在那里，只是他一直拒绝去看清。  
虽然……不敢奢望对方也抱持着同样的想法……但，自己的希望一直都是……  
“我……我想要和星史郎在一起。”  
这个名字仿佛就是他刻在骨血里的咒语，虽然他的一切都已被那个男人夺走，可是“幸福”对他而言，从来就没有别的可能。  
第一次，他感到胸口似乎有什么陌生的情感开始膨胀开来。  
7  
其实有时候，所有的事情只是差一个契机。  
他总是控制不住地想，如果他能早一点意识到自己的心意，早一点——在那一年“赌约”之间——向星史郎坦白心意，他们之间会怎么样，又或者是，在那座彩虹大桥上，如果告诉星史郎自己真实的愿望是什么，那么会不会有所改变。  
自从明了那个男人的心意之后，这些想法就日日夜夜困扰着他。与那天在彩虹大桥上，世界崩塌的灭顶之痛不一样，这份疼痛仿佛是活的，如千万只小虫般啃噬着他的心。在他走路的时候、吃饭的时候、结阵布法的时候、和人聊天的时候——无时无刻地折磨着他。  
想去那个人身边，想告诉他自己的心意，想要再一次看到那金色的眼睛，想要看到那双薄薄的唇——就算是吐出什么嘲讽或者残忍的话语都好，什么都好。  
这样的想法越是强烈，樱花的梦境就发作得越加频繁。自从奶奶生病住院，他更是开始害怕克制不住自己的冲动。  
然而他更害怕的是——星史郎讨厌他。  
他对自己一贯地没有自信。虽然身为皇一门最年轻的掌门，虽然因为外貌或者性格被人夸奖是常事，可是，他对自己凭什么得到那个男人的认可这一点，非常地没有把握。  
“昴流君，你总是，那么善良呢。“  
他所拥有的全部线索，只有男人最后的这句话而已。  
那似乎是他们唯一一次坦诚相待的时刻，如果连这个都不能相信的话，他就不知道自己应该相信些什么了。  
做樱冢护也好，地龙也好，自从世界崩塌的那一天开始，很多事情我都已经不在乎。  
不过，如果杀了人的话，一定会，被他讨厌吧。  
奶奶的死，我一定要找到原因。  
星史郎，这一次我绝不要再次逃避自己的心，绝不要再次失去你。  
皇昴流迎着呼呼下落的风，努力睁大眼睛。  
8  
落地了。黄泉中比他想象中的更加闷热潮湿，呛人的硫磺味弥漫在空气中。似乎被爆炸时飞溅起的碎玻璃划伤了皮肤，现在裸露在外的伤口传来难忍的烧灼感。  
心脏怦怦地跳着——顾不上这些了，他无法控制地向前奔跑起来。  
9  
那孩子……是跑过来的呢。  
似乎已经很久没有见过这孩子跑起来的样子了——记得的倒是有一次，打发他去买唐先生甜甜圈，然后从医院的窗口上瞥见了那孩子跑起来的样子。那时候的风吹乱了他的头发，然后他似乎突然想起了什么，回头朝着窗口方向看了一眼。  
那个眼神……让自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。  
从那一刻开始，一切就无法再回到所谓“常态”了吧。  
有些东西，从浮出水面的那一刻起，就已经无法被掩饰了。  
男人低头，好整以暇地点燃一根烟，抬起眼睛，正对上皇昴流灼热的视线。  
10  
一时间，两个人都没有说话。  
皇昴流的视线贪婪地在眼前这个身影上流连着。真是奇怪，明明自己身上也穿着款式相仿的黑色风衣，口袋里也揣着品牌相同的香烟，可是他就是没有办法不着迷地注视着那个男人。在黄泉下的风沙弥漫中，星史郎仍然保持着一贯的优雅和从容。他微微偏过头，点燃香烟，那对完整的金瞳几乎让昴流的心蹦出胸口——他的大脑空白了很久才反应过来，黄泉中的力量能扭转时空，恢复物体本来的状态，这根本不足为奇。  
在呼啸的风沙和呛人的黄烟中，星史郎投来的视线意外地安静而温和。那里面没有戏谑，没有嘲弄，没有冷漠，甚至包含着一种他以为永远不会见到的情感。昴流的心奇异地悸动了一下，感觉有什么在自己的心上收紧了。  
那蛰伏了很久的情感，在心脏的位置迫不及待地发芽生根，破土而出。一种陌生又强大的勇气充盈了他的心。他在青少年时代所屡屡感受到的那种惶惑和迷惘似乎在这一瞬间离开了他——他来到这里，站在这个人身前，而那个人正以让他心跳不已的目光注视着他。没有其他任何东西比这件事情更具意义。  
下一秒，皇昴流毫不迟疑地欺身而上，吻住了星史郎。  
这是男人从未料到过的。  
这是昴流的第一个吻，他柔软温暖的嘴唇在男人的唇上轻轻碰触着，一股清新微甜的气味冲淡了男人口腔里香烟的苦涩。年轻人的右手牢牢扳过男人的肩，闭着眼，眉尖微微皱起，脸上浮现出一种奇妙的混合了忧愁和决绝的神色——星史郎知道这意味着什么。  
于是他低低地在喉头叹了一口气，搂住青年的腰，加深了吻的度数，迅速掌握了主动权——这个动作让两个人贴合得更为紧密了，直到昴流承受不住一般地发出一声颤抖的呜咽。男人在年轻人的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，随即放开了他。  
11  
他不由得认真打量起站在眼前的年轻人来。眼前的昴流眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，脸上也泛起掩饰不住的红晕，嘴唇上闪着莹润的色泽。他扑闪的睫毛微微颤动着，气息还有些不稳。让人不禁感到这幅景象与年轻人黑色高领衫外罩黑色风衣的打扮显得是那么的格格不入。  
昴流抬起手背轻轻蹭了蹭嘴唇，显然是徒劳地想要掩饰脸上迅速蔓延的红色，他的眼神还残留着些许激动后的迷茫——星史郎忍不住勾起一个笑，这孩子只怕也是被自己刚刚的举动吓了一跳。  
然而年轻人却明显不打算给他机会，看向他的视线仿佛要烧起来：  
“这一次，我不会再逃避了。“  
那副不顾一切的架势就仿佛是要和谁宣战一般。  
一贯温和有礼的皇昴流，他强势起来的样子真的很少见，也相当有趣。  
男人不动声色地吸了一口烟（通常，他习惯于隐藏自己的情感。只是这一次，他得费点工夫去压制心里的那点些微的刺痛。他觉得刚刚的那个吻似乎有些太过放纵自己了），试图在脸上挂上一个擅长的假笑，然而失败了。  
他只能沉默地理了理被弄乱的衣领，强迫自己将眼神转移到别的方向：  
“如果我说，这一次打算逃避的人是我呢？”  
昴流显然被他的回答刺痛了——他的眼睛里又浮现出仿佛有什么被打碎了的痛苦，可是星史郎似乎没有打算放过他：“或者，难道说，昴流君打算要留在这黄泉里了吗？“  
“不。我希望你能……和我一起……回到上面去。“  
词尾有点发颤，年轻人的声线显然在努力维持着平稳。  
男人停顿了一下，似乎对这个回答颇为吃惊。然后，他那双金色狭长的眸子又浮现出了几分戏谑：  
“可惜的是，据我所知，我现在已经死、了。”  
“把黄泉之下的任何东西带到上面去，都是不合适的——即使是昴流君你，也不能这样任性啊。”  
他看着昴流双眸里的光一点一点地黯淡下去，悲伤的阴影又慢慢显现在那双眼睛里面。年轻人垂下目光，摇了摇头。  
“不……星史郎……我只是想要……和你在一起……”  
那双眼睛再次抬起时候，里面已经有隐隐的水光流动。年轻人的嘴角颤抖着，努力克制着自己的情绪和眼泪。  
“我爱你。”  
12  
他一字一句地，说出这句话，说出的每个字都好像是砂纸打磨着他的心脏。  
我爱你，星史郎。  
就算你杀死了北都，就算你说你会毫无感觉地杀死我，就算你是樱冢护，就算你是“地龙”……  
就如同爱这残破而不完美的世界，如同爱这充满遗憾和希望的生命，如同接纳同样不完整的我自己一样，我爱着你这样的你。  
即使要一直承受着这份爱带来的无望和痛苦，即使无法被人理解，即使不能得到你的认可——  
然而我一直这样爱着你。  
所以你的全部，以及你让我经历的一切，我只会选择毫无保留接受——也许在你身边需要忍受烧灼心灵的痛苦，可如果你不在了，那么我的心灵和整个世界也都将不复存在。  
星史郎感到自己心脏再次不受控制地跳了一拍。  
然而他只是沉默着点燃了另一支烟。  
13  
他从来没有想过，自己会被昴流逼迫到这样的绝地。那个年轻人虽然温柔、善良、坦率、敏感，却一贯不擅长于提出要求，更不擅长于去努力尝试得到些什么，相反地，他总是习惯于抑制自己的情绪和诉求，似乎天然地准备好牺牲。  
然而他却没想到，这孩子向他展露内心时，是多么地令人难以拒绝。  
长久以来，昴流都是默默承受的那一个。他以令人吃惊的温柔和隐忍，忍受着姐姐被杀的痛苦，星史郎的背叛，以及最后在彩虹大桥上被安排好的结局。他总是一贯的好脾气，一贯的宽以待人、一贯的温和，虽然他的眼神也总是因为痛苦的忧郁而浮现阴影——这一切都让人忘记他也是个不过二十出头的年轻人，让人忘了他的心也常常躁动不安，而他的感情也同样冲动、热烈、真诚。  
星史郎深深吸了一口烟，再缓缓吐出。  
他看着昴流剧烈颤动的肩膀，握紧在身体两侧的手，还有挂着血痕和灰土的脸，一双含着水光的眼睛带着灼热的视线望向他，一如他记忆中的坦率明亮。  
其实要说自己没有动心，那肯定是假的。自从发现自己仍在黄泉之下保留着自我意识的时候起，他就觉察到事情可能会有所转机。他承认，虽然他从来不曾去奢望什么未来，可在这地下的万丈深渊里，他也曾想象过两个人一起生活的模样——那些虚无的想象虽然没有任何营养，但他仍不免需要偶尔借用这些想象来打发过于漫长的时间。只是可惜，他在更早更早的时候，就已经下定了决心。  
他和昴流，就仿佛阴阳两界，是不可能走在一起的——他是最残忍的杀手，他的手上浸透了太多鲜血，有太多的阴暗面。而纯真善良如昴流，是肯定接受不了这些的——就算他能够接受，他也不打算让昴流承受这样的痛苦，或者被毁去最可贵的品质。  
昴流完美得就像一件艺术品，他有时候觉得，自己只有带上假面，才敢细细观赏。  
真实的自己，是无法面对昴流的，除非作为敌人。  
他们只有互相残杀这一种“应然”的命运，根本没有其他的可能。  
所以他最后才选择让昴流杀了他——他故意不去面对昴流可能对他抱有的情感。把自己的眼睛留给昴流，就已经完成了所有计划要做的事情。这个年轻人剩下的人生之路，陪在他身边的不应该是自己。  
而现在这个年轻人，经历了一切，也了解了一切，却仍选择站在自己面前，义无反顾地对自己说“爱”。  
该说他幼稚呢，还是说他勇敢呢？  
突然间，他有了那么一刹那的不确定。  
14  
突然，从地底深处传来了震动的声音。  
昴流被摇晃得踉跄了一下，四周的硫磺味更浓烈了。附在崖壁上的山石开始危险地晃动，似乎随时就要坠落。  
是地震。  
意识到这一点的时候，震动更为猛烈了。大大小小的石块开始从四周的崖壁上滚落下来，腾起一片片的烟尘。转眼之间，两人之间的地面上更是裂开一道狰狞的口子，每秒钟还都在扩大变宽。  
“危险！快离开！”昴流大声喊道，他被一个剧烈的晃动震得摔倒在地面，感到自己这边的地表猛地开始抬升——他与星史郎之间的距离越来越远，只能拼命地向星史郎伸出手。而那个男人却仍不动声色向后退了一步，倚靠在摇摇欲坠的山崖边，抽着烟，平静地注视着他。  
地表的抬升越来越快，而另一侧的地表则开始下沉。很快地，他就只能趴在裂缝的边缘，看到男人站立着的身影——他又再一次要失去星史郎——昴流觉得有一个铁锤正对着他的心猛烈地砸。他是他所有悲伤和痛苦，欢乐和喜悦的来源，这个男人在某种程度上任性且霸道地“定义”了自己的人生。而到了今天，经历了一切的一切之后，当自己愚蠢地以为还有一点点希望地时候，那个男人最终还是选择了放弃。  
他突然想起了自己落下黄泉风穴的时候，在胸口开始膨胀的那股对他而言相当陌生的冲动感。  
隔着阵阵黄烟，他看到星史郎看向他，男人仰着脸微笑着，有光从男人的左后方照过来，他看向他的眼睛里仿佛蕴含着什么温暖至极的东西——和那天在彩虹大桥几乎一模一样——某种自己一直在寻找的答案就如同一只蝴蝶般静静停在那只金色的眸子里，让他几乎屏息。  
然后他纵身跳了下去。  
15  
星史郎不敢置信地望着怀中的昴流。  
有粘稠的鲜血沾上从昴流的身上流过他的手、再滴落地下。他略微收紧了手臂，感到热度迅速地从怀中人的身体内消失。他的心脏狂跳着，大脑里仿佛有一根弦，断了。  
自己早就看见了黄泉中山崖上那块摇摇欲坠的巨石，只不过在石块砸落的时候也没有准备躲避，事实上，他觉得如果昴流这次离开黄泉，那么自己的意识也没有继续存在的必要了。计划做的事情早就做完了，原本以为不会听见到话语也都听到了，自己也不用再去消磨那些漫长的时间了。  
所以当背后生风的时候，他下意识地扬起脸，最后看了昴流一眼。他心里有些抱歉，也许，他还欠昴流一句回答，不过，他想，我的回答，聪明如你，应该早就知道了。  
可是昴流会跳下来撞开自己却实在太突然了，等到听见人重重摔落地面的声音，他才发现，原来应该扎入自己身体的尖锐石块，已经狠狠刺穿了年轻人的胸膛。  
什么都顾不上想，脑子似乎一瞬间被炸开了。他发出一声野兽般的怒吼，然后双手抱起那个浑身血流不止的身体，一阵风似的窜出了地面。  
16  
有手指划过自己的脸颊。  
他低头看向怀中的人，年轻人的血从胸前的伤口喷涌而出——这一切都仿佛是彩虹大桥的倒影，而又仿佛是那一日自己杀死北都时候的残像。这也许就是他和他的宿命，无论过了多久，躲到哪里，都还是逃不开。  
他体会到了一种自己以为从来不会体会到的心情。全然陌生的情绪仿佛滔天的洪流般将他裹挟其中，让他不得不用力咬紧牙关以稳住自己的心神。  
昴流，当时你在彩虹大桥上，也是这样的感受吗？  
怀中的青年皱起眉来，似乎用了极大的力气试图看清他，手指费力地划过他的唇。冰凉而又温柔。  
他的声音微弱，但带着一丝宽慰的欣喜：“我终于……把你带回来了。”  
星史郎这才悚然惊觉，自己已经回到了人间。这怎么可能？从来没有过任何人有这样的能力。他又能感到心脏在胸腔内咚咚跳动的声音，又能感受到四周的温度、看到四周的景象，如同他“活着”的时候一样——昴流什么时候有了这么强大的能力？  
说起来，昴流又是怎么来到黄泉的？  
他站起身来，抱紧昴流，顾不得身上的狼狈就往外冲。  
皇昴流，你还欠我一个解释。  
而且别忘了你的愿望，在实现之前，你最好给我撑住了。

TBC


	3. 第二章 Start from here

01  
他做了一个梦，梦中的自己在爬着一段长长的楼梯。几乎看不到尽头，然而却被某种强烈的情感所驱使着，急匆匆地迈着步子，似乎心里有种确信——在楼上的房间里就可以见到那个人。陌生的情感鼓胀在心中，他几乎是快乐的。  
红茶和点心的香气一阵阵飘过来，还有男人低沉的话语声，虽然听不清内容，但似乎那种气味和声音本身就在向他允诺了某种幸福。他半跑着爬完楼梯，急不可待地推开门，里面是一个透明的玻璃房间，街道上的浓重雾气在房间里投下阴沉沉的影子。空茫茫一片。他勉强按捺下跃动的心，用眼神略带焦急地找寻着。但在这个通透的房间里，没有星史郎先生的影子。  
灰色与白色的雾气缭绕着弥漫开来，屋外的灯光也变得浑浊。他慢慢走近那透明的墙面，轻轻敲击了一下，墙面冰冷而坚硬，发出安静且空洞的回响。他的心一点点沉下去，逐渐开始感受到空间中弥散着的寒冷与空茫。雾气越加浓了，屋外的一切人事物都变成了隐隐绰绰的影子，对于他来说不再具有任何真实的意义。他滑坐下来，额头触碰到玻璃墙面，明白自己已经被困在了这个一无所有之处，哪里都去不了，在偌大的世界上，只有这份带着机械况味的冰冷感真实地陪伴着他，外面的一切都不再与自己有关。  
无论怎么样偏过头仔细倾听，也的确不再能够听到他在楼梯上曾经听到过的男人话语声——他终于了然这一切都来自于自己的回忆，而现在，这份没有人可以分享的回忆成为了臆想般的存在，已经不存在于现实中的任何一个地方。  
心脏空空地跳动着，原先鼓胀的心情成为了沉重的空虚感，露出巨大的空洞，那里一无所有，完全的黑暗，就连绝望也无法将之填满。他感到自己的眼睛干涩又疼痛，然而就算这样，也已经流不出泪水。天色暗了下来，屋内没有开灯，寒冷而黑暗的雾气从四面八方包围了他，他不由得拼命在记忆里搜刮剩余的残片取暖——他必须要为自己还能够继续呼吸下去这件事找到足够多支撑下去的能量。然而那回忆愈是鲜明，就愈是锋利，如同尖刀一般刺入他的骨髓和心脏。他仍然记得被那双手臂从身后拥抱住的感受，想起来的时候心痛得几乎要窒息，可他又紧紧抱住那份疼痛，因为只有那份疼痛是属于他的，关于樱冢星史郎这个男人的证明。  
仿佛是自我鞭笞得血痕累累的信徒，只有在疼痛中感受到神明所赐予的恩典。他在黑暗中蜷起身子，如同在宝箱中搜检的孩童一般，慢慢地打开自己深埋心底的一个个回忆，感受着疼痛所带来的安慰，勉力抵抗着又一个漫漫长夜。  
———————  
男人看着在睡梦中的年轻人，那张记忆中恬静的睡颜现在眉头紧皱，牙齿无意识地紧咬着下唇，用力得几乎要渗出血来，似乎在忍受着剧烈的疼痛。他不由得伸手捉住了年轻人的两只手。也和记忆中的温暖不同，昴流的手指冰凉，还有几处擦破的痕迹，他轻轻握住，用自己宽大的手掌缓缓覆盖其上。  
昴流的眼睛睁开了，迷蒙地失神了一瞬，然后在他脸上缓缓聚焦。仿佛沉静的绿色湖面突然被点燃，男人看见了自己在那汪静水中投下烈焰、点燃火种的模样。无数强烈的情感那涌动着跃出水面，彷佛绚烂的烟花在天际绽放——无措、慌乱、不可置信……最后变成一份难以掩饰的热烈喜悦。那真挚而纯洁的情感不带修饰地从年轻人的眼底涌出，沉甸甸地，带着深刻的思念和眷恋。  
男人感受最自己心中的震动，想起北都曾经对他说过的那句话：“只能是你”。在这么多年之后，他后知后觉地、第一次明白了那句话的意味，仿佛第一次亲眼看清楚皇昴流这个人对自己所抱持那份特别情感的具体形状。  
这就是所谓的“爱”吗？  
眼前的年轻人显然是回忆起了什么，他的耳朵慢慢红了，但眼睛仍然一瞬不瞬地贪恋地注视着他，表情不自觉地变得柔和而温暖，还隐隐有一种暗含着紧张的期待。男人感到那双冰凉的手在自己的掌心里轻轻收缩了一下，仿佛要挣脱开去，但最终听从主人的指挥，略带紧绷地留在原地。他松开手掌，看到年轻人失落的表情，然后略为好笑地伸手拥住他，透过睡衣布料他却仍然能够感受到年轻人肩胛骨的形状，那份轻盈的温暖与记忆中相差无几，他不自觉地轻轻收紧手臂。  
昴流发出“呜”的一声，显然被牵动了伤口。星史郎停下动作，怀里的人却没有挣开，反而伸长脖子探过来轻轻吻住了他的嘴角。  
男人的身体突然有一丝僵硬，他不曾料到这个。年轻人的吻显然有些生涩，但仍缓慢地用嘴唇轻轻触碰着男人的嘴角，胸口的纱布慢慢被染上了暗红色——伤口被病人的动作撕裂了，但病人本身似乎毫无觉察。只是闭上眼专注于自己的动作。  
每一次轻微的辗转，都仿佛是在说“我爱你”。  
我爱你。  
我爱你。  
我爱你。  
力气在慢慢流失，但昴流不想停下——就算已经在这个人的怀中，他仍然想要这样持续不断地诉说下去。  
最后是星史郎轻轻制止了他。  
“伤口又流血了。”  
男人温柔地开口，柔软的唇轻轻印在年轻人的额头，真奇怪，那些年做惯了的亲昵动作此刻他做起来却无端显得有点生硬。星史郎感到感到那对闪亮的眼眸仍向他投来毫不含糊的注视，他逼自己忽略内心某种蠢蠢欲动的情感，仿佛忍受不了阳光似的轻轻阖上眼睑，小心地避开那份灼热。  
“昴流君果然还是这么善良呢...”  
男人的声音从头顶传来，伴随着一丝轻微的叹息声。那么熟悉的话语，就跟在彩虹大桥上他曾经对他说过的一样，然而此刻，昴流却感到一种奇怪的类似于窒息的感受，“只是为你”——他想说，“和善良无关，只因为是你我才会...”——但他张了张嘴却说不出话，喉咙仿佛被无形的力量揪紧了，他感到自己的心脏在失重下坠。有什么刚刚还饱满而呼之欲出的东西在那一瞬间破碎了，蒸发殆尽，只留下光秃秃的仿佛是烈火燃尽之后的废墟。他有些无措地伸手捉住男人的衬衫前襟，已经涌上眼眶的热泪突然被堵住了去路，他怔忡着，感到一滴无处可去的泪水顺着脸颊划落嘴角，又咸又苦。  
那穿心般的疼痛再次变得鲜明而强烈——是那个男人施加的。  
意识到这一点的他竟然感到了一丝奇怪的甜蜜。新的疼痛，他想，这份疼痛是新的，不再囿于自己的记忆之中。他更深地把自己的脸埋进男人的胸前，明白也许自己应该从这个怀抱中挣脱开来，但他实在没有力气了，而又实在舍不得这份温暖。衬衫的布料在他手指间起了褶皱，仅仅是这样的动作本身就能够让他感受到难以置信的安慰——仅仅是男人的衬衫而已——起码他还在这里，起码他还活着。他想——只要能够继续触碰到这个人——就算只是衬衫而已，大概也就没有什么疼痛是我忍受不了的。  
02  
他慢慢地靠着这个怀抱的温度稳住自己的心神，直到此刻他才意识到他们正身处在一处宽敞的公寓中之中，墙壁上悬挂着的电视正在播放着头条新闻，男人顺着他的视线侧了侧头，干燥而温暖的手掌抚过他的额发：  
“我们不在医院——小笨蛋，你被通缉了。”  
他略带新奇地打量着这间位于高档公寓楼顶层的豪华套间，通过房间宽广的落地玻璃能看到近处颇为壮观的红色东京塔——这充分说明了这座公寓楼的地段之昂贵。  
男人熟练地给他拆换纱布，这里的设备与医院相差无几，带升降功能的标准病床、围绕在侧的输液架、监护仪、以及一些他叫不上名字的设备……星史郎将从冰箱中取出各种药剂进行调配，并熟练地对他进行静脉注射——涂抹碘酒、将留置针头推进昴流的手腕静脉，确认回血后解开黄色的输液绑带，最后用胶布固定——男人的双手动作轻柔且稳定，九年前的回忆不经意间又跳回他的脑海。  
“工作时候如果受伤了的话，我一般会自己给自己治疗——所以，开一间兽医诊所什么的也完全没有问题。”星史郎似乎总能猜到他在想什么：“还记得有一次，我告诉你和北都，我去四国出差了吗——那一次，可算是有点严重的。”  
结束手上动作的男人将东西归置好，然后坐到床边，伸手拨开他的额发，探了探温度。  
“很好，没发烧。现在想吃点什么吗——海鲜粥怎么样？”  
昴流正想问所谓的“被通缉”是怎么回事，可他的肚子在此时适时地叫了一声。  
星史郎笑着站起来，在年轻人的脸上捏了一下：“先填饱肚子，其他的事情吃饱了再说。”  
————————  
两人之间的相处模式似乎又回到九年前，海鲜粥端上来的时候还腾腾地冒着热气，昴流努力分辨着嘴里的味道，想要将一切的细节都牢牢刻进脑海，他忽略心里涌起的失落感，无法理解自己为什么对这样几乎美梦成真般的一切仍然感到不满足——还好，电视里播放的新闻足以让他暂时转移注意力。  
“世纪末的恶魔！日本阴阳师被控谋杀”、“实时揭秘阴阳术杀人之谜”、“医院爆炸竟因阴阳术？议员要求警方彻查真凶”……  
他看着电视里反复播放的那段医院监控视频：穿着黑色风衣的他站在病房门口，拾起掉落地面的符纸，然后慌乱地离开了现场，新闻还特意将图像放大，掉落地面的符纸上，赫然画着一个正五芒星。  
“据现场监控录像显示，监控录像中的青年很有可能是一名阴阳师，利用阴阳术引发爆炸作案。另外，被害人身份已由医院方面确认，89岁，女，身分不明。至于杀人动机及其他调查情况，本台将在整点新闻里进行实时更新……”  
“奶奶……”昴流喃喃自语——被害者是皇一门的前任掌门人，而“嫌疑人”则是皇一门的现任掌门——这样的消息太过敏感，恐怕是皇家动用了关系才拼命掩盖下来。  
星史郎看了他一眼，“啪嗒”关掉了电视。  
昴流低下头喘息着，刚离开医院时候的那种慌乱无助感又抓住了他——到底在他晕倒的时候发生了什么？为什么会有皇家的符咒留在现场？为何自己对那段时间的回忆是完全空白呢？  
“你不是凶手。”星史郎从烟盒里拿出一根香烟，却并没有点燃，他注视着年轻人的双眼，语气里有种毫不迟疑的确定：“我绝对不怀疑这一点——况且，你风衣口袋里的那张符咒我检查过了，那上面的确有爆炸的咒语，可是那咒语似乎并没有被启动过。”  
星史郎似乎总是具有某种魔法——昴流感到自己的心跳慢慢地平复下来，那个人的话总能给他带来奇异的安心感。  
“可是，你现在需要完完整整地告诉我，在你下到黄泉之前，究竟都发生了些什么。”  
【TBC】  
03  
听完皇昴流讲述的星史郎皱起了眉头，即使作为前任樱冢护，他也从未自樱树处得到任何类似的任务指令——樱花树具有能够开启黄泉风穴的力量？这有点超出他的想象。况且，就算具有这样的能力，他也无法解释樱树这样做的原因是什么。  
至于昴流那段完全空白的记忆，他想，这倒不难——这孩子浑身上下都是破绽，被什么人逮到了机会也未可知。  
那么，剩下的唯一 一个可能的突破口，便是……  
就在这时，昴流的手机响了起来。  
星史郎向他使了个眼色，昴流会意。待电话响过，才用星史郎递给他的一部手机回拨过去，这部手机的发信器经过改装，无法被人追踪所在位置。  
“啊，黑泽叔，您好……是的，已经听说了……真的吗？……好的，我会好好考虑……嗯，到时候会联络您的……谢谢，麻烦了……”  
星史郎看着昴流微微鞠躬后挂断电话，不禁有些好笑。他走上前去接过手机，然后用询问的眼神看了看年轻人。  
“奶奶的葬礼……定在七天之后。”昴流抬起眼睛，半是忧虑半是伤感地说：“黑泽叔说，鉴于现在的情况……我可能无法正式参加，但是可以私下安排一个简单的仪式……他还说，皇一门的人，都不相信我是凶手，随时欢迎我回到本宅……”  
“黑泽？”星史郎的发问有点突兀。  
“哦，他是在奶奶身边照顾她衣食起居的人，现在算是皇一门的管家，一直都非常照顾我。他没有子女，所以几乎是把我和北都当成自己的子女一般对待……”想起往事，昴流的眼神里多了一丝温暖，星史郎抬起手揉了揉年轻人的头发。  
“如果你想去的话，就赶紧把身上的伤养好。”  
——————————  
星史郎的话是对的。昴流的伤势在随后的几天里反反复复，伴随着高烧、昏迷和不自觉的寒颤。治疗过程一共持续了十几天。直到某个黄昏时分，昴流昏沉沉地睁开眼睛，听到在头顶上方传来轻柔的呼吸声。他闭着眼睛，意识仍在混沌不清的空茫中兀自浮沉，但那一点点邻近的动静和温度都能让他感到潜意识里的安全与慰藉。如此近的距离，几乎可以听到那个人心脏跳动的声音——在这样的意识终于跳回的那一瞬间他感到眼眶发烫，有涌动的热度在紧闭的眼睑里蠢蠢欲动，一种强烈的委屈与不甘陡然涌上心头。但尽管抬起身去亲吻那个人的冲动和之前一样强烈（甚至更强烈了），他却不敢挪动一下，去缩短他们两人之间的距离，那些发生在过去时的告白和亲吻现在只在他心里激发出源源不断的羞耻和懊恼。他感受到了一种新的痛苦，和过往那种沉郁和压倒性的绝望之恸不一样，这份痛会随着男人的每一次呼吸的起落而在心中摇摆不定，仿佛具有鲜活的生命。他感到一种新的自我厌恶，惊讶于自己的自私和贪心不足，那是他新犯下的罪，仿佛信徒身上被标记的灼亮红字，昭示着这是个充满了不堪欲望的肮脏灵魂。和他紧紧闭着眼睛，不敢回头，不敢稍动，只是全心全意感受着身后人的气息与温度，并藉此抗拒着窗外的阳光，抗拒着这个永不止息地运作着的世界，抗拒着外面明亮又残忍的一切，只是紧紧抱持着这份疼痛与罪恶感，再次放任自己的意识沉入黑暗。  
04  
昴流在午夜再次醒来的时候，昏沉沉的公寓里只亮着一盏灯，星史郎正坐在床边的沙发椅上看着报纸，那个曾在身侧的呼吸声仿佛一个并不真实的梦境。他在心里低低地叹了一口气，但还是不可自抑地因为朝他走来的男人而心生愉悦。  
“你终于醒了，”男人坐到床侧，伸手触碰着他的额头：“感觉还好吗？”  
他克制的动作和眼神里过分真实的关切和担忧让昴流有些恍惚。  
“嗯。”他轻声答道，反倒被自己喉咙里干哑破碎的声音吓了一跳。  
身侧的男人皱了皱眉，他端起放在床头柜上的玻璃水杯，插上吸管，递到昴流唇边。  
”等你好起来之后，我陪你回京都——但是现在，你需要好好休息。”  
只是这样简单的一句话，就把昴流嘴边什么想说的都止住了。  
他乖乖地喝了一口水，乖乖地倒头就睡，同时盘算着，去往京都最慢的慢车需要开多长时间。  
05  
五天后，两人终于动身一起前往京都。在车站前的拉面店内解决完中饭之后，两人用星史郎提供的假证件购票上车——多重身份的障眼法似乎是当今职业杀手的必备手段之一了。  
在新干线的蓝色座位席上，年轻人穿着一件黑色厚外套靠窗坐着，一顶棒球帽遮住了他的大半张脸（男人“顺理成章”地选择了新干线列车，他几乎找不到提出反对的理由）。星史郎挨着他坐下，好整以暇地摊开报纸——新干线上禁止抽烟，所以他得换个办法打发时间。报纸上关于医院爆炸的新闻已经迅速被各种都内地震情况的报道所取代——近段时间来天龙和地龙的交战更为频繁了，东京受到毁损的地方越来越多——这样看来，带着昴流离开东京也不失为一个明智的选择，他只是担心这孩子是否还会过于挂念留在东京的神威等人。  
果然，他能感觉到昴流的视线也投向了报纸上，然后年轻人发出了一声低低的惊呼：“今天已经是12月30号了吗？！”  
星史郎听了，半是惊讶半是好笑，好嘛，这孩子竟然连日期都忘了。  
“还有两天……不知道神威他们怎么样了……”昴流看着报纸，流露出担心的眼神。  
“地龙的封真……还有其他人，没联系过你？”  
“没有，我……似乎感应不到其他”地龙“或者”天龙“的力量了……”昴流有些困惑地说着：“而且，我体内那一部分“御使”的变革力量，似乎也不存在了……星史郎先生呢？”  
“自从彩虹大桥之后，我就已经不再拥有“地龙”的力量了……这次回来之后，也没有什么变化……”  
“可是……你仍然能够使用樱冢护的力量吧？”昴流显然仍然没能忘记被星史郎抱着冲出黄泉的情形。  
”嗯……与其说是樱冢护的力量……不如说是一种和樱冢护力量同源的……更为强大的能量……但和“七御使”或者“七封印”的力量应该无关。应该是一种更加古老的……“星史郎眉头皱起，好像突然想到了什么。  
“昴流君，你……继承了樱冢护的力量之后，有使用过吗？”  
“哎？没有……”昴流坦诚地回答道：“封真曾经跟我说，虽然我在继承樱冢护的同时，也递补了“地龙”的空缺……但并不代表我必须去做些什么……”  
“那个时候……我已经对地球的未来……或是其他任何事……都没兴趣了……”昴流轻轻说道，那个时候的自己完全深陷在世界崩塌后的绝望和痛苦中，任何人或任何事都已失去意义……那种失去一切的痛苦……他绝对不希望其他任何人重蹈覆辙……他又想到了那个眼神清利的少年……  
神威……未来尚未决定……请你遵从自己的内心，实现自己的愿望吧。  
随着一阵轻微的晃动，列车发动了。星史郎伸手轻轻揽过年轻人的肩，昴流的头顺从地靠在星的肩膀上，他能感受到身边男人略高的体温环绕着自己，沉稳有力的手臂搂着自己的左肩，能闻到淡淡的香烟味道……在有规律的摇晃中闭上眼，一直在内心盘旋的焦灼不安被轻易抚平了，昴流心中泛起温暖的安全感，此刻自己正被从未敢奢望过的幸福感包围着——可是，促使星史郎回来的力量究竟来自何处？这一切和奶奶的死有怎样的关系？星史郎……他突然想起，当时男人在黄泉里说出的那句话。  
“如果我说，这一次打算逃避的人是我呢？”  
冰冷的疼痛感再度侵入身体，列车疾驰向前，阳光和阴影交错地划过他的脸。他努力压制着那份过分焦灼的不安和失落，无意识伸手攥紧了那人搂住自己左肩的手指。  
车窗外，是过分湛蓝的天空和似乎无忧无虑漂浮着的云朵。在500公里之外，京都车站正等待着他们。  
06  
皇家本宅位于京都西北部的嵯峨野。两人一路沿着山路爬上来，远远地看到了巍峨的宅邸——在冬季的寒风中，翘起的飞檐衬着清澈的蓝天，别有一种干爽利落的美。门前还有一条溪流，扑簌簌地流向山脚下。  
“真是好地方啊……”星史郎在临近正门的地方站住了：“我方便进去吗？不然，我在附近找个地方等你？”  
昴流抬头看了一眼不远处的大门，皇家已经有人来到门口迎接少主——来人有些惊疑不定地打量着星史郎，似乎在犹豫着是否该将他领入本宅。  
昴流一言不发地捉住了男人的手，绿色的眼眸里闪过一道光。  
“我们一起进去。”  
又来了……那副想要和人宣战的气势……这下可难办了啊……  
星史郎一边有些困扰地想着，一边和昴流一起走进了本宅大门。  
————————  
皇家本宅的大堂内还挂着昴流祖母的大幅遗像，旁边供奉着牌位。一位身着黑衣的上了年纪的老人静静守在一边——他看上去年纪在六十开外，似乎因为受到的打击太大，平日健朗的身体一下子佝偻了很多。  
星史郎看了一眼身旁的也身着黑衣的昴流——原来这年轻人一直身着黑色的丧服——觉得似乎心里某个地方被扯了一下。  
“黑泽叔！”昴流快步走过去，被老人一把抱住：“少爷……你可回来了……”  
待昴流恭恭敬敬地祭拜过奶奶的牌位，黑泽便将星昴两人让进一旁的侧室，他有些谨慎地锁上门，然后看着昴流从茶壶里倒出热茶，摆在三人面前。  
“请问您是……”老人颇有礼貌地向星史郎地方向侧了侧身子，半抬起手做了一个介绍的地动作。他虽然没有皇家的血统，但隐隐显示出一种威严的气派。  
“在下樱冢星史郎，是昴流君的朋友。”星史郎微微笑了笑，对面老人的脸色立刻就变了。  
“樱冢……你是……樱冢护？”  
——就算是在身为阴阳师统领的皇家，有些人还是一样的迂腐无聊。星史郎有些不快地想到，不过还是维持着脸上的笑容，点了点头。  
“少主……他怎么……”得到星史郎肯定回答的老人有些惊慌失措地转过头，求救一样地看向皇家年轻的掌门。星史郎也挑起了眉毛，颇为有趣地看着年轻人。  
“黑泽叔，这是……我自己的私事……”昴流稍稍垂下眼睛，然后又抬起目光，坦率地平视着老人：“很抱歉，可是这与您无关。”  
昴流少见的强势似乎让这个老人甚为震惊，不过黑泽毕竟在皇家服侍了好几十年，也见过不少大风大浪——在茶过三巡之后，他抚着胸口，慢慢地缓过气来。他有些不情愿地向星史郎转过身，可迟疑了好一会儿，也没说出“多谢照顾”或者”拜托了“这样的话，只是深深地向他点头致意。  
星史郎报以回礼。他大概能猜到老人的心情，不过并不打算说什么。就如昴流所言，这是两人之间的私事。  
黑泽的视线又转向昴流：“少爷，我已经老了，最近身体状况也每况愈下……可是，没想到前任掌门竟然发生这样的事情……现在警察根据监控录像就怀疑是您，我们皇家从上到下，都认为这绝无可能！”他挥挥手，苍老的脸上浮现出一点恼怒的红晕：“为了皇家，为了你自己，我都希望少主您能追查下去……缉拿凶手。”  
“我们皇家”——男人的眼神变得锐利了一点，似乎抓住了什么重点，对面的黑泽还在继续说下去。  
“老头子我已经派不上用场了，这件事情……可以拜托二位吗？”黑泽说毕，就颤颤巍巍地想要拜下去，被昴流急忙搀住。  
“当然了，黑泽叔……奶奶遇到这样的事情，我怎么可能袖手旁观……”昴流关切地看着老人微微颤抖的身体，关切地问到：“您……身体不舒服吗？”  
虽然屋内接通了暖气，可黑泽仍然穿着厚厚的黑色高领毛衣，额头上不住冒着虚汗。  
“唉，是啊……实不相瞒，自从爆炸案发生后，为了盖住各种各样的消息，皇家做了不少努力……”黑泽拿出手帕，擦了擦落到额边的汗：“身体毕竟老了……不中用啦……”  
“辛苦您了。调查的事情，就请交给我吧。我们一定会追查到底的。”  
听见”我们“两个字的星史郎唇边浮起一个值得玩味的微笑，不过看见年轻人慎重地向老人行礼，他也微微弯了弯腰，行了个简单的礼。  
老人的脸上显示出如释重负的表情。  
”那就有劳少主了……所有行程上需要打点的一切，只要传个话回来就是。“  
07  
”那么……我们现在去哪？“  
走出皇家本宅，星史郎抬头看了看将晚的天色——由于警方仍在搜捕昴流，所以两人没有选择在皇家本宅过夜。  
周围淡淡的暮色围拢来，天边飞过归巢的鸟儿，神使鬼差地，昴流心中掠过一丝空茫——直到他看到那张遗像，奶奶的去世才冷冰冰地成为事实——北都和奶奶都已经不在了，这个皇家本宅里，已经没有家人了……甚至，在日本也是……  
而杀死奶奶的凶手会使用皇家的咒术——他有一种感觉，即使找到了那个人，恐怕也只会发生令人悲伤的事情。  
“想不好的话，你就跟着我吧——”身旁的男人看着他的表情，抬起手揉乱他的头发，然后拉过他的手就往山下走：“我觉得，我们首先得去找个地方吃饭。”  
看着身前男人的背影，昴流在心里骂了一句自己笨蛋——他跟着星史郎的脚步，空茫的思绪一点一点散去，确定而不容置疑的温度通过那只手一点点传到他的心里。在四周静下来的旷野里，他们默默地并肩而行。

TBC


	4. 第三章 和你在一起（上）

01  
“高野山。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们接下来要去一趟高野山。”昴流停下了夹菜的筷子，若有所思地说。星史郎把他筷尖指着的那块白萝卜夹到了他的碗里，顺便给他添了一个肉丸。京都冬天的夜晚又冷又黑，关东煮这种粗俗的煮物只有在这样的环境中才会展现出它最迷人的一面——一只浅口粗陶锅，两双筷子，氤氲上升的热气，再配上室内温暖的炉火和窗外黑夜里呼啸着的寒风。  
“谢谢……很好吃……”昴流一边咀嚼着肉丸，一边露出满足的表情。年轻人的眼睛亮亮的，星史郎在心里又加了一句，还有一起分享美食的人也很重要。  
“我记得，奶奶的哥哥就在高野山的金刚峰寺出家……可能他会知道一些什么也不一定。”  
金刚峰寺，佛教密宗真言宗本山。听昴流介绍，他的这位舅爷爷对于阴阳术也颇有修为——虽然他自己并不使用阴阳术，可是凭借自己的能力，能感知到日本各地阴阳术能量的波动迹象。作为皇家的掌门人，他之前也曾就其他事情上山请教。  
“好的，那我们明天一早就动身好了。”星史郎端起桌上的茶杯，往座位后方靠了一靠，饶有兴趣地注视着试图用筷子驯服另外一只肉丸的昴流。  
——在世界末日之前能和可爱的昴流君共享一顿美食的自己也算是幸运的吧，星史郎喝了一口茶，注视着窗外黑色的冬夜。  
明天……就是十二月三十一号了，最终的决战，就在明天的东京……  
02  
“皇家……已经终结了。”  
高野山金刚峰寺的老和尚平静地走下观星台，对守在台下的一位裹在斗篷里的女子说道——那位女子有漆黑的长发和一双熠熠生辉的大眼睛，正是已经失去巫女能力的鬼咒岚。  
“为什么？因为明天要前来拜访的皇昴流？还是因为那个出现在皇昴流身边的人？”  
“置自己皇家掌门人的身份不顾，将死者从黄泉之下唤回——一旦破了这样的禁忌，皇家再无号召全日本阴阳师的能力。”老和尚捻捻自己雪白的胡须，又将视线投向了远方的群山：“可是，昴流明知会如此，却还是将那个人带回来了。“  
”因为……这是他的愿望吧……“鬼咒岚喃喃说着，视线也似乎变得空茫起来，似乎想起了什么。  
”皇家终结了，可与此同时，樱冢护的力量……也消失了。“老和尚皱了皱眉头，不解地看着夜空：“这里面，究竟有没有关连呢？”  
“那……昴流和樱冢护……啊不，星史郎先生，都失去阴阳术都能力了吗？”  
“不。正好相反——昴流的‘能量’，反而变得比以往更强了。反倒另外那个男人——很明显他已经拿到了钥匙，却还犹豫着要不要打开这扇门——真是个笨蛋呢。”老和尚不屑地从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“不畏死亡的人是强大的——可是唯一能胜过他们的人，是知道生之可贵的人。”老人转过头来望着鬼咒岚，眼神直接又犀利地穿透她：“信念真是个很奇妙的东西——你要知道，‘想要守护什么人’的这份心情，并不会成为一个人的弱点，反而会让他变得更为强大啊。”  
岚将视线投注在天际那轮依稀的残月上，寒风吹动她的头发，恍惚间似乎能在风里听见百里之外从东京传来的爆炸声——空汰君……她闭上眼睛，有泪水顺着脸颊流了下来。  
老人的声音再度响起，这次带上了一点情绪的色彩：“我相信，此刻空汰君，也正因为这份心情而更勇敢地战斗着吧。”  
03  
昴流和星史郎并肩走在上山的小径上，隆冬之际的高野山万籁俱寂，围绕着他们的莽莽山林静默地伫立在侧，只有两人脚下的枯枝在被踩到时发出清脆的断裂声。  
星史郎看了一眼昴流被冻红的双颊，觉得今早在车站前的小店给年轻人挑选一条围巾的举动非常明智。  
感到身边年轻人的视线也频繁地落在自己身上，他在心里笑了一下。如果停下来问他“怎么了”的话，肯定又会得到一句发音不清的“没事”以及年轻人慌乱垂下的眼睛。昴流君总是这么可爱，虽然害羞，但其实非常坦率。他已经不再向从前那样掩饰或者逃避对自己抱持着的情感——即使那次在彩虹大桥上，他也不曾对自己说过“喜欢”，而只是表达了想被自己杀死的愿望——而现在的昴流君不同了，他已经找到那些愿望的根源，决定直面它，并从中诞生了新的愿望。  
他是真的准备接受自己，接受这一切了——他想起那天晚上，近在咫尺看见的那双仿佛能烧起来的绿色眸子，那里面的感情清澈炙热，灼眼到了连他自己也无法回避的程度。  
还有昴流的在黄泉之下的告白，那句令人在意的“我爱你”，那时候昴流发着光的眼神一直还存留在他的心间。  
现在的自己，到底是以什么身份陪伴在他身边呢——他唯一确定的只是，现在他压根儿不想离开身边这个人。  
事实上，在这段时间里他们的确相处得不错——他把他从黄泉之下带回来，他把他从鬼门关前救下。之后的几天内两个人几乎每天都在一起，可是并没有令人感到不快。昴流是一个很好的倾听者，也不乏机敏的一面，多年一个人的生活已经让他具备了更熟练的生活技能和与为人处事的技巧。近段时间以来，昴流的眼神越来越明亮澄澈，原先的阴郁和痛苦渐渐散去，这样的心情转换让这原本就温和俊秀的年轻人更加闪闪发光。北都的死似乎已经不再困扰他——彩虹大桥一战成为了昴流跨越那个痛苦回忆的契机。得知姐姐对自己的期许之后，达成姐姐的心愿仿佛是一种更好的纪念方式。  
虽然名为“昴流君”的魔法正指挥着他向年轻人靠拢，可是，星史郎想着，仍然有什么在隐隐地束缚着自己。  
他感到自己的心中有一个非常阴冷的部分，而现在，那个部分正在嘲笑着对年轻人的陪伴感到愉悦的自己——随着他的复活，这个阴冷的部分也复活了。如果，那个部分要再次伤害昴流的话……  
他看着冬日阳光下行走着的年轻人，浅色的日光在他的发梢跳跃着。注意到他的视线，昴流转过头来对他轻轻地笑了笑，在白色的风里仿佛一朵初胎的花。他看向星史郎的眼神含着聪慧又温暖的光，仿佛能理解和包容已经发生和将要发生的一切。  
昴流是知道这一切的，但仍选择了这条路……他已下定决心……星史郎的心头划过一抹异样的情绪，他不由得往前快走了几步，在冬日的寒风中轻轻拥吻住昴流。受到惊吓的年轻人眼睛扑闪了几下，然后顺从地闭上眼，微微启唇。山林中被绿叶筛过的阳光细碎地散落下来，摇曳成凌乱的光斑，清爽又惹人沉醉的风就这样在树梢间来回吹动着。  
04  
“乖孙子！”星昴两人刚被引入寺庙的后院，就有一个白胖胖的老头扑了上来。只见他留着可笑的海象胡，双手夸张地在昴流身上拍来拍去：“乖孙，好久不见啦，你最近有没有被人欺负？让我看看……嗯……还好，脸色比之前红润了些！”  
鬼咒岚有些尴尬地跟在老和尚后面看着这一出，心想原来空汰君地师傅是这样的人，难怪空汰君的性格也那么……阳光开朗。  
“舅爷爷……我很好……”很久没见到亲人的昴流脸上也浮现出高兴的表情，然后不经意地看到了站在一旁的鬼咒岚：“哎，那不是……鬼咒小姐？”  
“唉，是我那不成器徒弟找的媳妇！”老和尚摆摆手，把他们往屋内领：“因为她说不想让我那笨徒弟担心，所以跑我这儿来呆着，等空汰回来我肯定好好骂他一顿！找媳妇儿就算了，还安排在我这，老头子每天看到这么个美女还什么都不能动，这哪里是尊师重道的规矩！”  
老和尚唠唠叨叨地叫人泡茶去了，昴流小心翼翼地看向立在一旁脸色铁青的女子，然后道歉道：“舅爷爷一直是这样，在家里人面前就容易口无遮拦——鬼咒小姐，抱歉了，还请不要往心里去。”  
见鬼咒岚潦草地点点头，他又轻轻地问道：“你怎么会在这里呢？我以为……今天你会在东京，和空汰君一同作战……”  
“我已经……不是天龙了……我，成为了地龙……和你一样……”  
少女的眼神暗了一下：“我并不想和空汰君或者天龙们战斗……他就让我来找他的师傅……这里也许能提供一个屏障……隔离地龙的追踪……”  
昴流显然在成为地龙之后就没有和除了封真以外的其他人取得联系，失去感应的能力后也就无从更新信息，所以听到这个消息不禁吃了一惊。三人的思绪又被牵扯到几百公里之外的东京，那里看来已经发生了很多无从想象的事件。根据梦见的预言，今天可能就是地球的末日……昴流绿色的双眸显现出痛苦的神色，他很幸运，能在此时此刻与自己最重要的人待在一起——可是眼前这个少女，还不知道会等来什么样的消息……  
“哎哎哎，我刚出去一会儿，这里就怎么了啊？”只见老和尚大大咧咧地跑回来，回来就发现屋内的气氛有些凝重。他往蒲团上一坐，并招呼几个人坐下，紧接着就有弟子上前给客人奉茶。  
“我说你们啊……”老和尚扫视了几个人一圈，然后定格在星史郎脸上，深深地看了他一眼：“古诗有云：‘满目山河空念远,落花风雨更伤春。不如怜取眼前人‘，世界还没毁灭呢，你们就在这里担心些什么？是对我的徒弟没信心呢，还是对过了今天还要活下去的自己没信心呢？”他端起茶杯，着迷地看着打着旋的茶沫：“这是今年的新茶，外面买不着的，你们赶紧尝尝。”  
老人的几句话触碰到了星史郎的心事，他想，自我介绍也免了吧，恐怕这老头早就调查过自己了。  
简单的寒暄过后，鬼咒岚不欲打扰几人，主动离开房间。昴流坐直了身子，决定切入正题。  
“舅爷爷，除了皇家的人……你知不知道有其他人能使用皇家的咒术？”  
“哦，这个才是你大老远跑过来要问的事情吧？你被指控犯下爆炸案的新闻我也看啦……唉，美智子就这么死了……皇一门也终结了……”  
美智子是昴流奶奶的名字 。  
听到这里，昴流不禁僵住了一下，然后垂下头去，伏低身体向老和尚郑重行礼道歉。  
“……是。您都知道了……抱歉，是我太任性了。”  
星史郎有些讶异地看着眼前的这一幕，在心里细细盘算一下，陡然间就明白了发生了什么。他看向伏在地上的年轻人，心头涌起复杂的情绪。  
“唉……算了……我有时候觉得，美智子说不定也很欣慰这样的结果呢……你是个好孩子，可总是为别人着想……她总是很担心你的……”  
“是……”昴流直起身子，喉咙有点哽咽地答道。奶奶一直在默默守护着他，可是，现在他却再也无法回应这份关怀了。  
“皇家的咒术一直是对外不传之秘。据我所知，除美智子自己以外，皇家就只有你一个人可以使用……不过……”老人沉吟了一会儿，说：“把你在爆炸现场捡到的那张符咒给我看看。”  
昴流从口袋里掏出那张符，递给他。  
“嗯……”老人拿起老花镜，细细端详着：“这上面的符咒……真令人在意啊……”  
“嗯，我们已经发现，这符咒上的爆炸咒语，没有被人启动过。”  
“不仅如此”，老人把符纸还给昴流，取下老花眼镜，捻着海象胡子，慢慢地说：“这上面的符咒，只有在其他更为强大的咒语引发爆炸的时候，才会被引发，而且对咒语的效果进行强化——所以，虽然表面上看起来，符咒自身的爆炸咒语没有被启动，但是却实际上强化了其他咒语的爆炸效果。”  
“这种类似于“从符咒”的符咒，并不一定要阴阳师才可以施加——古时，有很多阴阳师曾经借助这样的咒语，从助手那里获得强化自己咒语的力量——不过，这样的东西已经多年没有出现过了。”  
“不过，既然这上面有五芒星，说明施术人很熟悉皇一门的法术——虽然不一定是阴阳师，可肯定也是与皇一门有关的人。”  
昴流皱着眉看向手里的符纸，刚刚听说的那些理论，自己竟然从来没有听说过。  
“非阴阳师也可以施咒？这可麻烦了……”  
老和尚则背着手，缓缓踱步走到窗边往外远眺，似乎想起了什么陈年往事。  
“我似乎……在什么地方见过类似的手法……可是一时想不起来了……”  
他苦恼地用手敲敲头：“年纪越大，越不中用啦……你们两人今晚，就在寺院里住下吧。这里的客房多得是，这个时节又一个游客都没有。如果我们还都能看到明天早上的太阳，那就做了新年参拜再走。”  
“就这样，我叫人去给你们收拾屋子。”说完，他就匆匆忙忙往屋外走去，似乎并不打算给他们反悔的机会。  
”舅爷爷……似乎知道些什么……“  
“看来是盛情难却了呢……”星史郎望着仍皱着眉望着手中符纸出神的昴流，笑着端起茶杯：“那我们就恭敬不如从命吧。”  
05  
入夜了，山里的深夜似乎比白天愈加静谧，深色的夜空中，一轮金黄色的残月挂在天际。  
走廊尽头的平台上，一个瘦削纤细的身影立在廊柱边抽烟，他的面前是沉没在黑夜里的莽莽群山——它们在夜色中仿佛涌动的海潮，又像趴伏着的兽。在这突兀而庞大的造物面前，那个身影显得有些单薄得令人揪心。  
星史郎隐在黑夜里，沉默地注视了那个身影一会儿，他的心情也被这最后一夜弄得有些起伏不定。延续上千年的皇家就这样终结了……他仍觉得有一丝不可思议，可他知道那是真的，眼前这个年轻人看似温和实则倔强，如今任性起来更是带着一股他未曾预料到的决绝。如今他们之间不再是皇一门和樱冢护的关系，如今的他们两人……  
视线那头的昴流终于掐灭了手中的烟，似乎是下定某种决心一般地回过头，向他站着的地方走过来。晚上十一点，距离最后的结局只剩下几十分钟，这一刻昴流的心中充满了一种他自己也难以解释的焦灼和不安，身后的男人向他投注的视线更让他难以忍受，在对上那双金眸的一瞬间，他觉得脑海里所有的一切都轰地炸开，无数的思绪和不可捉摸的情感在那一刹那间哗啦啦地仿佛滔天巨浪般朝他涌来，他觉得自己眼眶发热，喉咙发紧，可他不知道该说些什么，又或者该做些什么，才能让自己置身于那道他一直在追寻的 光芒之中。  
男人伸出右手，骨节分明的大手托住年轻人的脸颊，大拇指抚摸过浅色的唇角。他闭上眼睛，睫毛震颤着，微微张开双唇，一个脆弱无言的邀请，心跳因为这轻柔的抚触而如同擂鼓般轰隆作响。  
男人俯下身，温热的呼吸喷在他的耳边，令他战栗不已。  
“昴流君……不要对我……过于信任哦。”  
仿佛有什么弦断了，昴流忍无可忍一般地侧过头，用嘴唇撞上了自己耳侧那缕温热的源头。由于用力不当，他柔软唇瓣被牙齿磕破，流下一缕鲜血，星史郎后退了一下，似乎想要端详昴流的伤势，可年轻人不给他丝毫机会，趁势欺身而上，只顾在他的唇角处毫无章法地研磨舔舐——此刻昴流心里的情感已经满溢横流，超出了他所有能够忍耐和克制的范围。只要在这个人身旁，他带着一丝绝望的心情想着，其他什么都不重要了。  
“会很……痛苦哦。”  
男人喃喃说道，仿佛带着叹息，又好像某种警告，他的声音里还残留着一点昴流熟悉的残忍味道。星史郎伸手抓握住昴流因为情动而攥住他衣领的双臂，仍维持着一种随时可以拉开两人距离的姿势。  
“可是……那比起你不在身边的痛苦，根本不值一提。”  
年轻人似乎费了很大努力才说出这句话，每个词语都仿佛大力摩擦着他的心脏。他垂下头，白色的后脖颈上浮现出形状漂亮的凸起，全身微微颤抖着。声音似乎因为什么原因哽在了他的喉咙里，带着一丝陌生的喘息。  
男人似乎也一时说不出话来，原本不怀好意翘起的嘴角僵硬在那里。昴流双手握紧，似乎下了很大的决心般，抬起脸，直视着星史郎。  
“从那天起，我就已经下定决心，无论发生什么……”他停顿了一下，似乎光是想象那些可能会发生的事情都能让他浑身颤抖不已。  
然后他深吸一口气，努力用平稳的语调继续说下去。  
“……我都会在这里。”  
我就是这样地爱着你——星史郎仿佛能听到他绿色的眼睛在月光下对自己诉说着，眸光深处，似乎还在童话之前。  
他感到心里有什么坚硬的东西忽然啪嗒一声地碎了。  
然后他终于贴近了眼前这个不可抗拒的年轻人，吻住了那双惹人喜爱的眼睛，然后低低地说：  
“那么……关于如何度过今晚……昴流君可有什么提议吗？”  
“……和你在一起。”  
这已经是年轻人的极限了。  
星史郎在昴流快要烧起来的脸上啄了一下，然后两只手横抱起这个纤细劲瘦的身躯，朝自己的房间走去。

（本章未完）

TBC


	5. 第三章 和你在一起（下）

06  
房间里一片漆黑，只有窗口透出一点暗淡的星光。在黑暗中，只有男人收紧的手臂是他唯一确实的依靠。他的身体随着男人步伐起落而轻轻晃动，混杂着热度的烟草味充斥了鼻腔，在他心里引发一阵既陌生又熟悉的悸动，在十六岁的那些雨夜里，沉沉的、仿佛心脏被包裹住的安心感，此刻在他的心里复活了，但与此同时，还有一丝暗含紧张的期待，仿佛带着丝丝电流在体内流窜，他不禁攥紧了男人的衣襟，低头将脸埋进了男人的脖颈，试图平息跃动不已的心脏——但那里传来的男性气息只让他的心跳得更加剧烈了，他觉得自己内心升腾起一种几乎全新的渴望，如此鲜明而灼热，在暗夜中闪闪发亮得几乎令他害怕。  
“星史郎……先生……“  
他轻声呢喃着，在一片黑暗中似乎只有呼唤他的名字才能给他带来一点安全感。在被放倒的时候他自然地伸直双臂，环绕住了男人的脖子。得到默许后得寸进尺地抬起上半身，迫不及待地和男人交换气息，沉迷得几乎快要忘记如何呼吸。在这快要倾倒的世界里，男人温暖的嘴唇轻轻地在他的双唇上移动，舔舐，让他的心脏变得酥软而鼓胀，连眼角都涌起酸热，双唇分开，一缕银丝被扯出他的口腔。年轻人不自觉地溢出一声叹息。  
男人似乎借着月光看到了什么让他十分满意的景色，轻声笑了起来。直起身子解开领带。他仍维持着那股从容不迫的姿势，甚至带着些漫不经心的态度。倒是青年难耐地仰起头，有些红肿的嘴唇不自觉地张开，眉头微微皱起，似乎因为这片刻失却的温度而感到某种切实的痛苦。所以当男人再度俯身下来时，他仿佛投身火焰般紧紧抱住了这个温热的躯体，当身下某个已经抬头的器官被男人的大手握住时，他也只是条件反射般地扭动了一下，但没有做出任和逃离或闪躲的动作。快感袭来，窗外的夜色越发浓重而深暗，从远处传来了钟声，提醒着他濒临溃散的理智，这里是佛家清净地，是寺庙。可那团火在他的心口越烧越旺，让他控制不住地浑身颤抖，眼底发红，只想把自己嵌进眼前的这具身体里。他睁大带着水雾的眼睛望着在自己身上肆虐的人，感到呼吸和身体一起变得沉重起来，灵魂却变得炙热而轻盈，似乎快要飞离这具躯体。在这个地球最后的夜晚，听到男人近在咫尺的喘息声，他终于放弃了所有矜持和自制，只想将自己全付身心都交托于这个人手中。  
似乎感觉到了什么，男人慢下了揉搓的动作，他有些发抖地抬起腰，就要往男人身上蹭，但男人用一只手拢住他的两只手腕，轻而易举地制止了他的全部动作。年轻人似乎下意识地不满，曲起腿在被单上蹭了蹭。  
”昴流君……“  
男人的声音带着一丝笑意，似乎有羽毛轻轻地挠着他的耳窝。他被蛊惑似的睁开眼，就被那双琥珀色的双瞳吸了进去。  
”欢迎来到……这个新世界。“  
十二点的钟声响起，他随即被抛上了快感的巅峰。  
07  
昴流在清晨的小鸟啁啾声中醒来。柔和阳光轻轻拂过他的眼角，他睁开眼，触目是洁净整齐的寺院客房内室。恍惚了一会儿，他才借助挂在墙上的外套反应过来这是自己的房间——厚厚的被褥严严实实地盖在身上，浴衣也不知何时被完好地穿戴好。昨晚发生的一切都仿佛是一个梦，冬日清晨微冷的空气让他打了个寒噤，似乎已经没有那个熟悉的气息存在。  
虽然也不知道自己究竟在期待些什么，但此刻他胸中翻涌起难以言喻的失落感和烦闷感——不过，这样的感情在他站起身来走进浴室、赫然发现镜子里自己脖颈上的印记时，刹那间消失无踪。  
那粉红的印记妖娆又艳丽，与年轻人平日素淡的表情格格不入。昴流迟疑着慢慢走进镜子，轻轻打开自己的衣领——他有些着迷地看着那些斑斑点点的印记顺着他洁白的脖颈、锁骨和胸口一路向下，仿佛有樱花的花枝在他体内蔓延，在这具身体上开出妖艳的花。  
昴流的脸蹭地烧了起来，条件反射地合上衣襟，然后停顿了一秒，又仿佛被什么东西诱惑着解开——他颤抖地伸出手，好奇地轻轻触碰着自己身上那些奇幻般的印痕，唇齿间不由自主地溢出一声叹息。昨晚的回忆此刻鲜明地浮现在他的脑海，那略微发烫的触感仿佛还在他的身体上残留着。此刻，他的心仿佛被浸泡在一泓温暖的水中，失去了一直以来的稳定和自持，随着温柔又略为惆怅的涟漪轻轻摇晃着。  
星史郎……  
就在这时，门口传来轻轻的叩门声。他有些慌张地合上浴衣外袍、打开门。门外，鬼咒岚捧着毛巾和洗漱用品，放在托盘上递给他。  
昴流低身道谢并接过，却感到巫女的眼光奇怪地落在他身上，他的动作不禁僵硬了起来——幸好，半分钟后，巫女终于忍不住捂着嘴扑哧一笑，打破了尴尬的沉默。  
“真是太好了呢。”  
“是啊，末日之战，终于胜利了呢——就要见到空汰君了，真是太好了呢。”昴流澄澈的眼神真诚地看向巫女。  
对面少女的眼神却奇怪地愣了一下，然后露出了更意味深长的笑容：“嗯，昴流君也是，恭喜。”  
趁着年轻人愣神的功夫，巫女匆匆将一件东西塞到他手里，轻声说了句这是有人要我给你拿来的东西，自顾自道了一声失礼就跑了。昴流定睛看向手中，原来是自己浴袍的腰带——年轻人的脸迅速地以肉眼可见的速度红了起来——他这才想到刚刚岚那一声“恭喜”所谓何事，不禁连耳朵都开始冒烟了。  
08  
快步跑走的岚转过廊角，不禁想到凌晨参加早课前，在这里遇到星史郎的情景——身材高大的男人双手横抱着昏睡中的年轻人，脸孔隐藏在暗影里。“嘘……”看到她走近，男人竖起食指在嘴唇上做了个噤声的动作，她这才看清那人脸上的表情——像一只刚刚吞了金丝雀的猫。  
“早安。”男人似乎心情不错，向巫女做了个无声的口型，还颇有风度地向他向她倾了倾身。  
岚正想挫挫眼前这个可恶的人的锐气，一个苍老的声音适时在身边响起，昴流的舅爷爷不知道从什么地方走了出来。  
“如此可爱的昴流君……难道你不想多享受一下在他身边醒来的乐趣吗？”  
那一刹那星史郎脸上的表情仿佛被戳中了什么心事。不过只一瞬，他就收拾好了自己的表情。  
“不了，我觉得昴流君能睡得安稳比较重要。”男人似乎不想再耽误时间，微微侧过身继续迈步向前，走了两步却停下来，回过头，又露出那副可恶的笑脸：“他可是累坏了。”  
“糟糕的家伙。”岚恨恨地看着他走远——她实在想不通为什么安静温和的昴流会喜欢上那样的危险动物。  
09  
此刻，危险动物正在寺院的偏厅里好整以暇地看着正在用早膳的年轻人——昴流显然错过了饭点，所以偌大的偏厅里此刻就只有他一个人，还有坐在房间一头的老和尚，以及坐在昴流身侧慢悠悠喝茶的星史郎。  
偏厅里萦绕着一股奇怪的气氛，老和尚好像怒气冲冲，又似乎心有不甘，嘴角一抽一抽的，最诡异的是，如果你仔细看，除了那三分挑剔和三分厌恶之外，还可以在他眼睛里找到几分了却心事、终于松了一口气的轻松感。  
星史郎则一如往常，他今天没打领带，衬衫领口微微打开，一派轻松随意的休闲感，似乎完全沉浸在对自己手中玉露茶的品味之中。  
皇昴流却感受到来自身旁和房间另一头的视线都集中在自己身上，令他如芒在背。还有从偏厅门口经过的僧侣们，有好几个人都投来带着偷窥意味的注视，更让他食不知味。  
但是在寺院里剩下食物是极不礼貌的，于是他只能硬着头皮慢慢吃下去，举止还要尽可能地从容优雅。  
于是当鬼咒岚踏入偏厅的时候，她感到自己仿佛踏入了一个诡谲的结界，背后生出一股恶寒。星史郎的确是个危险动物——这个男人让她想到故作慵懒的猎豹，打着哈欠眯着眼看守着自己的猎物，然而任何风吹草动都会让他浑身紧绷起来，散发出危险的气息。就比如此刻，他紧盯着自己的金色瞳仁比以往更令她感到不寒而栗。  
但没奈何地，她只能故作平静地和星昴二人行礼问好，然后转向坐在另一头的老和尚，低声向他说明战争已经结束、自己想要下山的意愿。  
“反正我不论答应与否，你一旦打定主意就会坚持到底的，对吧？”  
老和尚回答着她的问题，眼睛却还盯着昴流和星史郎，阴阳怪气的，颇有些像斗气的小孩子。  
跪坐在一边的岚颇有些窘迫，她低着头，头发掉下来遮住了她苍白的脸。让她意外的是，一旁事不关己的星史郎却抬起头温和地看过来，然后出乎意料地站起身来走近到她身边，端端正正跪坐下，用客客气气的语气说，很感谢这两天的招待，由于事出紧急，新年参拜就不做了，他和昴流也就此一并向他请辞。  
这显然也出乎老和尚的意料，他有些张皇地看向坐在远端的昴流。已经用完早餐的年轻人似乎猜到了星史郎说了些什么，走近来欠身行礼，表明也正打算就此抱歉地告辞。  
老人似乎愣住了，他看向自己身前恭恭敬敬的三个后辈，一下子不知道该如何训斥他们——这时少女听到身旁的星史郎轻声道声失礼了，接着感到有一只有力的大手轻轻扶着自己站起身来往外走，回过神的时候，已经和星昴两人站在了偏厅走廊台阶之下。只听得那个男人带着笑意说：  
“竟然对女孩子如此不客气，真是让人生气呢。”  
这家伙虽然性格恶劣，但是有时候温柔得不可思议。岚在心中略微惊讶地想着，难怪昴流他……  
“还请岚小姐看在他是昴流舅爷爷和空汰君师傅的份上，就不要怪罪他老人家了”，阳光下的危险动物却好像没什么自觉，还是笑得一脸人畜无害，甚至会让人误以为真诚：“还有，到东京之后，请替我和昴流向空汰君还有大家问好啊。”  
说完之后男人还颇有意味地搂住身旁年轻人的肩膀亲昵地摇晃了一下，仿佛生怕别人不知道昴流已是有主之人似的。  
谁稀罕你向他们问好啊，鬼咒岚想想那个场景，浑身起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。不过她没忍心当场出声回绝——男人身侧，年轻人脖颈上浮现出的一层红晕和克制不住向上翘起的嘴角让他整个人在冬日的阳光下神采飞扬。她从未看到过这样的昴流，年轻人翠绿的眼眸仿佛变成了温度的暖玉，柔和地闪耀着光芒。  
10  
“所以，你舅爷爷已经告诉你了他的怀疑对象？”  
从高野山离开，两人来到了和歌山市的巴士站——世纪末之战的影响看来十分严重，本州岛上的电车几乎全线停运了，巴士站也变得十分拥挤，年轻人自告奋勇跑去售票窗口卖票排队，星史郎倚着墙抽烟等他。  
“嗯，刚刚下山前，他托人传话给我，说最近在金泽市有发现法术异常的情况，建议我们去那里碰碰运气。”从售票窗口买到票的昴流跑向星史郎，把刚买到的巴士票递给他，脸上因为刚刚的跑动而浮现出浅浅的红晕。  
“哦，金泽？”男人接过车票，眼里有什么东西快速地一闪而过，但很快就又恢复了平静。  
“那我们赶紧上车吧——人这么多，待会可能没位置放行李了呢。”昴流刚抬头想问什么，男人却很快地提起行李朝巴士走去。他只得抬脚跟上。

TBC


	6. 第四章 金泽往事（上）

01

巴士比想象中的还要拥挤，时值新年，又恰逢电车停运。为照顾沿线居民，巴士不得不搭载了许多住在临近的短途乘客。为此，路线也偏离了高速公路，在村与村之间的山间公路上慢悠悠行驶着，遇到居民点便停车上下客。车窗外一片白雪皑皑，一片素净单调的景色。麦田里只留下光秃秃的秸秆堆，上面落满了白色的雪，仿佛带了一顶滑稽的帽子。偶尔掠过的小瓦房也灰扑扑的，只有上面缭绕的烟气还显示着一点生活气息。昴流望着望着车窗外掠过的一根根电线杆，上面架设着的电线忽高忽低地从天空划过——这个一贯冷静自持的青年感到自己的心情也仿佛随着风忽悠着上上下下。最近的自己变得很奇怪，就算只是和那个男人相关的一个眼神，或者一句仿佛是不经意的话语，都能在他原本平静的心湖激起涟漪。  
就在刚刚他独自收拾行李的时候，舅爷爷来到了他的房间。老人家缓步踱到他的面前，看着他把书籍杂志和随身换洗衣物简单整理进随身的黑色旅行袋。  
几本小说不外是路上打发时间用的，老人却似乎饶有兴趣地拿起一本翻阅起来。他略感尴尬地低头站在一边，看着老人布满皱纹的大手翻开那本封面上印着电影里塔齐奥照片的《魂断威尼斯》，耳朵渐渐开始发烫。  
“……你已经下定决心了，是吧？”  
良久，老人终于开口。他抬起头正要回答，却听到那个苍老的声音继续发问：  
”不过我听说，那位樱冢先生的眼睛一直不太好，之前受过伤，没想到现在看起来却已经恢复如初了，说是奇迹也不为过吧？“  
”那是因为……黄泉之力……“  
”可是，如果他真的身处‘此岸’，难道不应该受到‘现世规则’的约束么？但他却仍可以享受着‘彼岸’的福利，真是让人羡慕呀……”老人捻着胡须，发出长长的感叹。  
“那……恐怕只是一种滞后效应而已……”  
似乎有一只隐伏在黑暗中的大鸟悄悄地在他的心上合拢巨大的双翅。一种隐隐的恐惧和不安降临了，他感到自己似乎正在焦急地辩解着什么，此刻的他无比需要一个确定的、令人心安的答案，这甚至比这个回答本身的意义更大。  
老人却摆摆手，没有追问下去，而是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。那个话题就这样戛然而止，但他的内心深处，似乎有什么已经被唤醒。除了不安和恐惧之外，他还感受到了一种隐约的痛苦，仿佛流水般不能断绝，就这样流淌着浸入了他的心里。此刻他闭上眼睛，心念微动，听到身边传来男人翻阅报纸的声响，面前的风景突然变得不再具有吸引力。在这辆摇摇晃晃的破旧巴士上，有什么正在潜滋暗长。  
车子突然颠簸了一下，他失去平衡，就这样栽倒在了星史郎的身上。  
正在翻阅金泽当地新闻的男人感到肩头一沉，他转头，年轻人细滑的发丝划过他的侧脸，他看到露在外面的那只耳朵尖红了。  
男人先是楞了一下，然后眯了眯眼睛，放松肩膀，同时伸手从后侧揽过年轻人柔韧的腰。  
手里的报纸似乎也变得无趣起来了——这辆巴士慢悠悠的速度，不得不说，看来倒是个优点呢。

02

“昴流君……醒醒，要不要下车去走一走？”  
不知过了多久，年轻人自梦中被唤醒。原来竟在不知不觉中睡着了吗？他揉揉酸涩的眼睛，低下头发现自己身上盖着星史郎的大衣外套，心中一暖，仰起脸向男人露出一个感激中带着羞涩的笑容。  
星史郎伸手恶劣地在年轻人脸上捏了一下，然后才拉着他站起来。  
车外，日头已经西沉，积雪映照着晨昏交替时的浅紫色，似乎在天地间落下了一层薄纱。  
“完全错过饭点了呢……你啊，一上车就靠在我肩膀上睡得不省人事……弄得我肩膀都酸死了……”男人站在车边，半真半假地抱怨着，夸张地挥着手臂，眼底却有一抹促狭的笑容。  
“唉？”明明之前自己一直睡眠很浅来着，近段时期以来却经常发现不自觉睡过头——现在已经发展到靠着那个人的肩膀就能呼呼大睡的程度了吗？  
年轻人脸红了，张了张嘴，似乎打算道歉。男人伸出手揉了揉他有些凌乱的头发：  
“那么，作为惩罚——昴流君去买便当吧——啊，不知道这里有没有甜甜圈卖呢……”  
关于日常三餐的讨论自然地带有一种温暖的踏实感，那股睡前困扰着他的痛苦和不安似乎暂时淡去了。  
“嗯，我去看看。”昴流脚步轻快，转身就向便利店快速走去。巴士司机和几个乘客也在一旁吃便当，其中一位的手机响了，走到一旁大声地接听着电话……似乎他拿着的手机和自己是同一款式——他不由自主地朝那个男人多看了一眼，不过并不打算进一步确认，而是直接踏进了便利店。  
看来这一站要停留一段时间了，说不定可以解决了晚饭再上车——话说星史郎先生喜欢什么口味的便当呢？刚刚好像忘记问了……昴流在脑中一边盘算着，一边在便利店的货架前仔细挑选着——他记得那个人以前就说过他讨厌纳豆来着……那么……  
突然，他听到外面嘈杂的人声突然安静了下来，但是下一秒，又变成了惊恐的尖叫。  
星史郎！  
他的心猛然剧烈地跳动起来，接着迅速冲出便利店，连着撞翻了好些陈列着的货物。  
刚踏出门口，他就望见了远处站着的男人——他仍然维持着刚刚的姿势，似乎没有受伤，但眼神却冷峻地看向另一个方向。  
昴流不由自主地顺着他的视线看过去，只见刚才打电话的那个男人倒在地上，不受控制地抽搐着，握着自己的右手手腕，发出意味不明的尖叫——他刚刚拿在手中的手机已经变成了焦黑的一团落在一边的地上，而他的右手，连带着右半边脸，则被炸得血肉模糊。  
空气中弥漫着一股他熟悉的气息——医院爆炸时候的那股气息！  
他迅速跑向那个抽搐中的男人——围观的人群似乎都被吓傻了，他听见有人在大声联络着警察和医院，但没有人上前救助这个人。  
哦，除了星史郎。  
在他快要走到伤者身边的时候，星史郎已经抢先一步扶起了他，并熟练地撕开男人的手帕做成止血带，缚在伤口上方的小臂上。  
不久，警察和担架也都到了，小镇的救护车却迟迟不来，警车也缺乏放置担架的位置——这时，巴士司机自告奋勇地承担起运送伤者前往附近医院的责任，乘客们——大多是住在附近的村民——也都热心肠地表示同意，并七嘴八舌地议论起附近的医院来。  
昴流从巴士的行李架上找出黑色行李袋，从中掏出手机打开，试图搜索就近的医院信息。  
然而等屏幕亮起的一瞬，他却愣住了——手机桌面是一个可爱的小女孩，正冲着镜头天真无邪地笑着——这不是他的手机！  
他有些茫然地看向担架上还在呻吟着的男人，眼睛却先于大脑一步捕捉到了信息：那男人使用的黑色行李袋似乎和他的十分相似，在晦暗不明的傍晚，会拿错可能也是正常。  
所以……这次爆炸的真正目标，并不是那个倒在担架上的倒霉男人，而是现在毫发无伤的，他自己？  
他被这样的猜想吓到了，僵硬地转过头，对上身旁星史郎投射过来的视线——男人锐利的眼神迅速扫过昴流手中握着的手机屏幕，霎时间露出了了然的神色。  
“快开车了，上车再说吧。”  
他轻轻揽过年轻人的肩，带着他踏上车厢。司机与热心群众的讨论似乎已经取得了一致的成果，巴士载着伤者，迅速朝最近的医院驶去。

03

两人一路上竟是难得的沉默。  
还没有进入金泽，就遭到这样的袭击——虽然侥幸躲过一劫，可是后面会发生什么，谁都没有办法预测。  
良久，星史郎微微用肘轻轻碰了碰年轻人的手臂。  
“这个。”男人掏出一直揣在右边外套口袋里的手，昴流看见一张熟悉的符纸露出一个角。  
“刚刚在那个男人倒下的地方捡起来的。”  
星史郎几乎没有发出声音，只是动了动嘴唇，但昴流读懂了他的话。  
难怪他第一个抢到男人身边。  
昴流想着，也不出声地做出口型：“刚才现场的气息，和上次在医院感受到的气息几乎一模一样。”  
看来，金泽和东京的爆炸事件，果然有所联系。  
而且，对方已明白无误地将目标锁定为他们二人，或者说，锁定在皇家少主身上。  
昴流清澈的瞳孔浮现出痛苦懊恼的神色，刚刚手机屏幕上那个笑得灿烂的小姑娘，恐怕并不知道他的爸爸已经……  
身旁的男人伸出手，微微摇动了一下他的肩膀，似乎半是安慰半是鼓励。  
他侧过头，感激地朝星史郎笑了一下。

04

车子开到金泽市综合病院的时候天已经黑透了。由于最近频繁的地震灾害，病院里一片繁忙，灯火通明。而相反的，不远处的市区却灯光寥落，应该是启动了应急状态的照明管控措施。昴流看着这样的场景，想到百里之外的东京都，竟有点恍惚。送病患的担架急匆匆地被抬过来，星史郎眼疾手快地将他拉到一边。  
“啊，对不起……”  
男人看着他急急忙忙地道歉，仿佛一下子回到了十六岁，不禁莞尔。俯身低声在他耳边商量道：  
“要不昴流君去买晚饭？我去巴士上拿行李，顺便找找今晚去哪落脚。”  
过于暧昧的动作让年轻人心头乱撞，一边涨红了脸一边胡乱点着头，门诊信息台侧面就是便利店的指示牌，他刚刚就已经注意到了——其实皇昴流一个人的时候三餐总是很随便，甚至工作来了一天不吃不喝也是常事。可是现在多了个星史郎在身边，导致他对一日三餐多了一份执着。  
可正当他选购完毕，提着塑料袋准备往回走的时候，却被店门口一个坐了轮椅的老妇人叫住了。  
”请问……你……是阴阳师吗？“  
他讶异地停下了脚步，那老妇人看上去七八十岁，面容布满皱纹，看上去已衰弱不堪。满头白发散乱，眼睛布满血丝，正朝他投来浑浊的目光。  
“请问……需要什么帮助吗？”  
“啊，求求你救救我，那些东西已经缠着我太久了……”老妇人的脸上流露出半是恐惧半是哀求的表情，一双瘦骨嶙峋的手捉住了昴流的手臂，有气无力地摇晃着：  
“那些孩子们……那些孩子们，都是恶魔，求求你……”  
“你可以慢慢说……”  
他蹲下身子，试图安抚情绪激动的老人。但那股攥着他手臂的力气变得越来越大，几乎让他感到疼痛。就在这时，他瞥见男人从门外跨入了门诊大厅，正环视大厅寻找他的位置。他想要挥挥手，被牢牢桎梏的双手却无法动作。他便有些着急地脱口而出：  
”星史郎先生！“  
没想到老妇人却一下子松了手，扭过头朝大厅里张望着，这时他感到老人身上的情绪突然变了，一种扭曲的兴奋从她身上传出来。仿佛第六感一般，他突然感到有些不安。  
男人的大长腿似乎瞬间就迈到了他身边，他感到一股力量揽过自己的肩膀，就要往外面带，这个时候却响起了一个声音：  
”啊呀，果然是阿星啊，见面都不跟老师打个招呼？“  
这声音竟然也是那个老妇人发出来的，可和刚刚衰弱无力的求救相比，却显得做作虚伪，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
”不好意思，你认错人了。“  
身边的男人停下了脚步，却并不回头，只是冷冷地回了一句。  
那老妇人却仿佛没听见似地，还在自说自话：  
””好久没见啦，原来你回金泽了？我可是一直都记得你哦……“  
”我们走。“  
星史郎从昴流手里接过装着便当盒的塑料袋，牵起他的手就要往外走。这时那老妇人却大喊大叫起来：  
”哎呀，这孩子可是我的新朋友，他心肠好得很，要给我帮忙呢！我们还有很重要的事情要谈，可不是你说走就带走的哦~”  
“我……不是……“  
他有些着急地辩解着，只觉得男人的面色严峻，唇线抿得更紧了一些。争执引得一些病人和家属开始朝这边张望，他感到冷汗从背上冒出来。  
”阿星你脾气还是这么不好……来，孩子，咱们别跟他一般见识。你记住，今晚十点，到金泽城北的卯辰山公园，我在门口等着你……“  
老妇人还在絮絮叨叨地说个不停，信息台的护士这时终于忙完了手头的工作，跑过来救场。一边慌乱地把轮椅往前推去，一边鞠躬道歉：  
”真是不好意思！这位女士患有帕金森症，喜欢胡言乱语，给你们添麻烦了！“  
老妇人还在叽里咕噜地说着什么，男人的眉心微微皱起。昴流站在原地没动，看着护士推着老妇人消失在走廊的尽头，那轮椅上晃悠悠地吊着一个浅蓝色的名牌，上面写着，佐川凌美。

05

星史郎驾驶着临时租来的车子，载着两人往金泽的住处开去。由于近期东京都的大型地震灾害，各地也都进入了紧急状态，市区内户户门扉紧闭，路灯寥落，只有大型搜救探照灯在黑暗里投下过于明亮的光线，带来背光处浓烈的阴影，在如水的夜里变化移动，宛如戏剧布景。他看着变幻的光影掠过男人的脸——那双金色眸子在黑夜中闪烁着冷峻的光——觉得如坠梦境。几乎一整天没有进食，低血糖让他脑子也变得昏昏沉沉，舅爷爷关于”此岸“与”彼岸“的那番话语又开始在他的脑海中回荡。难道是自己在逃避什么吗？他隐约意识到那句话似乎触及到了什么重大的信息，但一旦与这个男人相关，自己就仿佛失去了解读的能力——此刻他似乎终于身处在一直追寻的那道光明之下，却似乎更加患得患失起来。  
车子开进了隧道，沉默的气氛却愈发让人窒息，隧道中白晃晃的灯光拉成长长的弧线，仿佛在黑暗的水底里游弋的鱼。黑黢黢的视野尽头看不到出口，隧道里只有他们这一辆车，显得分外压抑。时间和空间都仿佛被扭曲、拉伸，他突然失去了确定感，就连当天两人曾倚靠在一起的回忆此刻也变得不再真实。积在他心头的不安与委屈终于都转化为一股无力感，沉甸甸地落下来——他突然意识到，原来金泽的冬夜是这样的寒风刺骨。他毫无预兆地想到了万里之外沐浴在阳光下的威尼斯城，想到了阿申巴赫邂逅塔齐奥的那片海滩，想到了那些在海面上精美的建筑之间无声穿梭的贡多拉小船——他觉得冷，他感到自己也仿佛身处水底，眼前的光亮看似触手可得，却实则遥不可及。  
压抑的沉默气氛一直延续到他们吃完便利店的便当，直到晚餐结束，星史郎冲了两杯袋装红茶，而昴流则献宝似的拿出草莓味道的甜甜圈，那股仿佛被冻结的空气才稍稍松动开来。其实他们的落脚处很舒适，两层的独栋民居，据说是星史郎先生以前就买下来的一处房产。楼上有一间和室，一间卧房，楼下则是客厅、餐厅、厨房和盥洗室，还带有一个小小的庭院。夜深了，外面淅淅沥沥地下起雨来，庭院里的竹叶发出细微的声响。  
因为是临时住处，所以只有少量的日常用品。客厅和餐厅里陈设着简单的家具，墙上挂着几幅装饰画，此外别无其它，只有几根厚重的梁柱漆成和地板一样的深色，与白色的墙壁形成了强烈的对比，配上线条感十足又简约复古的木格拉门，整个空间让人觉得舒适宜人又别具风格。男人没有说话，只是松开领带，从书架上翻出一本老旧的英文小说，靠坐在矮几边就陷入了安静。 两条长腿一条伸直，一条曲起，是一个随意放松的姿势。  
昴流静静地坐在他对面，假装专注于面前那本那本“KANAZAWA, The heart of Japan” 的金泽写真集。强迫着自己不要再盯着男人被吊灯镀上一层浅光的眼睫毛发呆。只是这样近距离注视着那个人的一举一动就让他心神浮荡。淡淡的红茶香气从星史郎手中的茶杯里飘散出来，他低头在自己的茶杯里啜饮了一小口，同样的香气在口腔中弥散，几乎称得上奢侈的幸福感。  
那个什么公园，不去也罢。他想着，百无聊赖翻开书的内页，这本书看上去似乎是某个摄影展览的纪念品。除了对金泽各地的颇具个性的摄影作品之外，还夹了一张被折起来的金泽市区地图。  
然后他看到了，北面的卯辰山公园被红色的笔清楚地标示出来——那笔迹他想他不会认错。  
几乎是”啪“的一声，那个围绕着两人巨大的肥皂泡破了，屋内的空气依然沉静而安稳，空调出风口仍然在徐徐吹出暖风，但上一秒温暖而让人安心的气氛此刻已经消失无踪。  
“你想去的话就去吧。”  
他还僵硬着来不及反应，扔下这句话的男人却已经起身往楼上走去。他有些不知所措地抬起头，似乎想要等到一个邀请，却只得到空白的沉默。他低下头，能感到那目光从二楼的楼梯口落到自己身上——来自那个人的目光竟然也能让自己如芒在背。  
他被刺到一样，逃也似地站起来，极不情愿地往门口挪着步子。走到门口时却站住了，伸手求救般扯住衣帽架上一条旧旧的灰色羊毛围巾。  
“我能……借用你的围巾吗？“  
他小声地说，连头都不敢抬起来。来自二楼的沉默让他惶惑不已，但他没有挪动步子，只是木头般钉在原地。  
仿佛是过了一个世纪那么久，终于有踩着木地板吱呀的脚步声传过来，然后他感到温暖的触感在他的脸颊和脖颈上围拢来。  
男人没有说话，只是沉默着帮他把围巾围好，还用围巾的尾端在他脖子的斜后方轻轻打了一个结。  
他突然感到眼眶有点发热，攥紧了星史郎的衣袖，耍赖一般的，却说不出话。  
两个人都沉默了，室内的灯光明亮，却仿佛只照亮了空虚。只有时钟在滴答滴答走着。衬托得这份几乎快要凝固的寂静。  
“路上小心。”  
男人捉住年轻人攥着他衣袖的手，似乎终于耗尽了耐心，想要从这无谓的纠缠中脱身，昴流却冷不防踮起脚来吻住了星史郎的唇角。  
浅尝辄止的一个触碰，蜻蜓点水一般，那里柔和、温暖、干燥，仿佛就是他向往着的日光本身。他退后一步，同时将这份触感牢牢刻在心底。  
“我会带甜甜圈回来的！”  
眼眶湿了，嗓子有点哑，但他努力在唇边聚出一个笑。  
男人没有答话，只是伸手习惯性地揉揉他的头发，逆着光的脸庞看不清表情。  
请一定等我回来。  
他默默在心里说。  
走出门外，寒冷的夜色如水一般瞬间就将他包围。他突然想起九年前那个第一次踏出星史郎病房的上午，那天阳光耀眼，他一心想着去买甜甜圈和天使冰淇淋，满心雀跃地飞奔出去，竟然差点撞到在门口等候着的北都。终于，聚在他眼眶里的那滴泪终于还是重重地砸了下来。晚上的风很冷，路还很长，他把脸深深地埋进温暖的围巾里，然后撑起伞向北走去。

TBC


	7. 第四章 金泽往事（下）

06

卯辰山公园并不难找，因为栽种了许多唐菖蒲和樱花，并且拥有能够眺望整个金泽市的观景台，这里是市民们周末休闲的去处之一，所以一路都有观光路牌的指引。但在这个黑色的雨夜，这里显得格外寂寥甚至阴森。树木在风雨中哗哗作响，似乎在传达什么隐秘的耳语。昴流从卯辰三社参道上走向卯辰山，感受到了这一路上不同寻常的气息。长崎基督教殉教者纪念碑和金泽大学医学部解剖体墓地分列左右，幽微的哭声在雨夜中模糊地传来，这里有太多被封印住的"灵”，他们的“念”已经无法形成具体的形状或意识，只能在空间中漫无目的地漂浮着。但除此之外，还有什么更强烈的灵力汇聚在参道尽头的空地处。  
那是……  
他停下脚步，抬起头向上望去，一个垂垂老矣的老妇人，无精打采地坐在嘎吱作响的轮椅上。  
是那个老人。  
他深吸了一口气，感受到羊绒围巾温暖地围裹住脖颈处，定了定神，手持着符咒走上前去。  
————————————  
“你来了……“  
老妇人有气无力地说，头仍然低垂着，干枯细廋的脖颈似乎被什么看不见的东西沉重地压迫着而抬不起来。昴流站在距离她一米开外的地方，停下脚步注视着这个小而逼仄的空地。在空地的另一侧，靠近卯辰山四百年森之公园的地方，好像有几幢被铁栏围住的破旧建筑，门口挂了一块牌子，但黑暗中看不清上面的字样。  
强烈的灵力不断从老妇人的身上涌出来，但四周仍是一片沉沉的黑暗。雨声越发大了，打在伞面上噗噗作响，昴流想到他刚刚离开的那间客厅里温暖昏黄的灯光，突然感到一阵没来由的烦郁。他将右手一扬，一道闪着白光的符咒飞出，直冲着老妇人头顶上方飞去。  
只见老人仍然分毫未动，连脖子也不曾抬起来。但那张符纸却在她的头顶上空定住了，好像是遇到了什么不可见的屏障一般，抖动着停滞不前。从符纸下面不断迸射出白色的光，形成了一个弯曲的光弧，昴流嘴唇微动，他的面容被撑着的伞面遮住，看不清表情。  
“破！”  
随着一阵强烈的炫光，符纸碎了，明亮的白光照亮了整个空间。仿佛被提起吊线的木偶一般，一瞬间，老妇人猛地抬起头，尖声大叫起来。她的眼睛死死地瞪大，惊惧万般地望着天空。那里出现了几个白色的、在天空中弯曲地漂浮着的影子，是孩童的身姿，在半空中轻盈地奔跑跳跃着。他们似乎心无旁骛地玩耍着，一派天真无邪的烂漫。慢慢地，影子越来越多，似乎从四周被吸引了似的，聚集在这一处。好像他们有的人终于注意到了老妇人的存在，纷纷低下头超这里望着，然而都静默着，脸上平淡而没有表情。  
老妇人的尖叫声慢慢变成了嘶嘶喘气的声音，似乎有人拧住了她的脖子。被看不见的力量驱使着，她的脖颈慢慢开始转向后侧，但身体的姿势没变，这让她整个人发出一种好像要被撕裂的扭曲声。那扇封闭着的铁门也开始吱呀作响，肉体和金属发出的扭曲声混在一起，让人头皮发麻。一阵狂风吹起了那扇铁门旁的牌子，上面的几个字在白光的映照下清清楚楚：  
“光之幸苑”，看名字应该是抚养儿童的福利设施。  
昴流的眼睛眯了眯，眼里闪过一道暗色的光。他的声音在雨夜里听起来是那么冰冷。  
“这里……曾经发生过什么？”

07

昴流的童年时光大部分都在京都度过，除了要应付来自家族对继承人提出的种种要求之外，他的童年称得上幸福。但现在，仿佛有一只大手抓住了他的心脏，令他几乎感到窒息。他知道星史郎曾经在金泽呆到九岁，如果，只是如果，就是在这里——那么，他到底曾遭遇过什么？  
周围的雨夜更深更重了，月光被云层彻底遮住。沉重的阴影在周围汇聚，昴流感到雨滴拍在他的脸上，冰凉一片，雨伞已不知何时被抛到一旁。老妇人面露惊愕地看着他，眼底里有什么情绪在流动。  
“是你……是你！阿星身边的孩子……”  
她似乎终于回想起来曾经在医院里见过眼前这个人。  
“不错，是我。星史郎先生……是我很重要的人。”  
昴流踏前一步，黑色的靴子踩进雨里，溅起一片水花。他目光沉沉，扫视着老妇人扭曲的脸。那股拧着她脖颈的力量不知什么时候消失了，她又重新跌回轮椅里，带着愤懑和不甘的神情。  
“这里，到底发生过什么？”  
青年固执地发问。天上的影子们也安静下来，白光仍然从顶上照射下来，照亮一坐一立对峙的两人。老妇人疲乏地靠坐在轮椅上，似乎刚刚的挣扎已经耗尽了她所有的力气，眼里却还带着几分梦幻的神情。  
“这里是个很好的地方哟，一开始，我们接收所有石川县”特别“的孩子，后来，我们面向整个中陆和北部地区接收……在战争结束之后，大家都说有的孩子不太正常，可能是受到了核爆的影响。于是，我和我的先生就成立了这个地方，隔离起来，照料他们……”  
核爆之后，有的孩子因为受到辐射，所以在肢体的协调行动能力和思维能力方面都出现不同程度的异常。而他们的父母也往往因为核爆的后遗症而无法尽到看护抚养的责任。于是，在战后，日本各地都设立了不少类似的福利机构。但看来，连一些天生具有灵力的孩子也被错误地归纳在内了。  
“我按照规定，安排给他们吃药，做检查，进行治疗。可管理这些孩子，真不是一件轻松的事！有的孩子身体差，进来没多久就夭折了，其他的孩子就对药物和治疗师产生了恐惧心理。其实，就算是化学疗法也罢，物理治疗也罢，都只是想让他们乖乖听话，好好活下去而已！因为战后的医疗资源太紧张，有的时候症状加重了却没办法就医，那也是正常的事！自然界的优胜劣汰，不是本来如此吗？”  
“那……会不会有的孩子，是没有辐射症状、被错误地送进来的？”  
昴流觉得自己的声音在雨夜中发抖，仿佛一片颤抖的落叶。他的心被苦涩的痛苦填满了，这样的心情多日以来已不再有过。他沉默地低下头注视着地面，想要遮掩他马上就要掉落的眼泪。  
“怎么可能呢？所有送过来的孩子，可是都有医师证明的哦！我们只需要按时喂他们吃药，给他们打针就可以。不过……”  
老妇人的脸上浮现出一抹若有若无的微笑，在夜色中竟然看上去有几分诡异。  
“阿星那家伙倒是从不愿意配合，就算被折断了手腕，他也不愿意吃药。要问他原因，他就用那副沉默倔强的眼神盯着你，直看得你心理发毛。这孩子是我们最难处理的一个，偏偏身体底子好，饿了三天也能扛得住。最后，我先生不得已才把他拖出去扔在了森林里，否则，其他的孩子们都学着他的样子，不就全乱套了吗？”  
心仿佛被利爪割开，血淋淋的。他抬手按住自己的心脏位置，沉默着垂下头。黑色的雨夜笼罩了一切，黑暗的尖齿在心里破土而出。  
老妇人仿佛打开了话匣子，似乎多年来终于找到了一个机会诉说这些沉寂心间多年的往事：“可惜啊，这个地方几年前被政府关闭了，连最后一个学生藤岩君也被转送到不知道哪里去了。唉，现在社会的年轻人越来越乱，都应该好好送过来教育教育才是啊！因为……”  
话音未落，只听见一声巨响。  
砰！  
她的轮椅整个翻出去，人被高高抛到空中，然后重重落在地上。躺在地上的老人用不可思议的眼神望着在黑夜中发着抖的昴流：  
“那都是……很多年前的事情了啊……就连我今天见到阿星，也……”  
她再次被重重抛起，然后狠狠摔落在地上。骨头传来断裂的声音。  
“不准你再提起他的名字……”  
昴流觉得几乎透不过来气，他眼睛发红地走上前，第一次感到澎湃的怒气几乎要将他淹没，将他残存的一点理智燃烧殆尽。他缓缓地举起右手……  
脖颈处突然传来一阵针刺般的疼痛，打断了他的动作。他下意识地抬手按住脖子，发现那条灰黑色的围巾不知何时已经散落掉到了地上。  
”一个事物想要非恶即善，这是很难的，世界、人生都是如此。即便是最甜蜜最圣洁之事，也不免包含暴力，比如爱，再比如音乐……“  
有陌生的声音响起，仿佛念诗一般，昴流环顾四周，没有人影，他只觉得这个声音似曾相识。  
“全看你自己选了哪一面，孩子。反正这都是你自己的选择。”  
老妇人突然抬起右手手臂，鲜血淋漓的手指指向他，和那个穿着和服的艳丽女子一摸一样的姿势——电光火石间，他突然意识到，原来在那个时刻，自己的身上就被施加了这样隐藏着暴力的咒语。此时，在金泽黑色的雨夜中，那些已消逝的话语却仿佛幽灵“复活”，拥有了一个确定的、明晰的指向。那股让他透不过气的窒息感陡然消失了，取而代之的是一种盛大而沉重的压迫感，他看着指向自己的那只瘦骨嶙峋的手臂——那已经不仅仅是一个咒语，从那后面望着他的，仿佛是沉郁、宏大、不可捉摸、无法预测的命运本身。  
而此时此刻，他需要做出选择。  
是星史郎先生……那条围巾……他想起男人将围巾轻轻在他脖颈后打结的样子，轻巧得当的力度，那时他的脸藏在阴影里看不清表情——  
也许……他那时就明白我今晚将要面对的是什么……但他希望我能够摆脱咒术的影响，让我自己清醒地做出属于自己的选择……  
他感到有热泪涌上眼眶，心仿佛被什么塞得满满的。那是关于信任的魔法，他同时感到温暖、踏实和沉甸甸的爱，原本在他心头飘渺不停的云和雨终于都拥有了形状，倾泻而下，直达深谷，发出沉重而激越的轰鸣声。  
我会做出选择的，他想，你知道的，我也从来就不存在其他选择。  
星史郎先生，我一直……  
——————————  
“所以……你要选择杀了我吗？”  
老妇人突然发出一阵尖利的笑声，在黑色寂静的夜色中仿佛猿猴的哭号，让人毛骨悚然。  
”杀了我之后，可是会被人讨厌的哦……毕竟，你的纯洁善良，才是最打动人心的呢！”  
老妇人似乎突然兴奋起来，她那双浑浊的老眼突然发出亮光，仿佛期待着年轻人惊慌错愕的表情。但昴流镇静地抬起脸，那双异色的双瞳直视着她，眼神纯粹而坦然，仿佛秋意萧瑟，又仿佛草木扶疏，是春日和秋日的奇妙调和，冷静又温暖，甚至有一丝悲悯，但绝对没有可称之为”慌乱“的情绪。  
他开口，声音是如洗的平静。  
“的确，过去的我一直是个没有自信，懦弱胆小的人，所以……我最终酿成了大错。但既然有人告诉了我，最纯洁的爱也会包含暴力。那么，我就不能既想着要得到他的爱，又想着不承担任何责任——那样，是不公平的。”  
老妇人似乎预感到了什么，哆哆嗦嗦地往后要退去，但却发现被无形的屏障拦住在了原地。  
“你的阳寿早已走到了尽头，但却因为孩子们的灵力而苟延残喘，才维持到了现在，这一切早就应该结束。所以，我会选择承担责任，会做我该做的事情。“  
”也许只有这样，我才能迎着明天的阳光继续对那个人说，我爱你。”  
说出这句话的时候他的眼眶终于湿了，才不过分开一会儿的功夫，他突然意识到自己有多么想念那个人，漫长的黑夜看上去似乎不会结束，明天的阳光不知有多久才会到来，但现在，他想他需要依赖着这样的思念再坚持一会儿。  
老妇人突然失声尖叫起来，她的白发又开始散乱地飞舞。昴流没有犹豫，扬起手甩出了黑色的符咒，如墨汁一般的黑暗倾泻而下，背后是泣血般的樱花，正朝猎物伸展出那华丽的枝条。  
这时，突然有人拉住了他垂在身边的左手，冰凉的触感。他愕然低头，看到一张怯生生的小脸。  
”让佐川老师陪我们玩一会儿不好吗？我们每天晚上都在一起玩，现在白天偶尔也会找她玩……”  
“是呀”，站在小男孩旁边的小女孩也仰起头：“原来佐川老师的脸上都一直很严肃，可是现在有各种各样的表情，真的好有意思……”她忍不住发出一阵咯咯的笑声，似乎真的感到很有趣：“有时候能看到伙伴们的表情出现在她脸上，那可是最好玩的啦……”  
“那可是最好玩的啦……”天上的影子们汇聚起来，半是好奇半是期待地朝他看过来，低声重复着刚刚小女孩的说话。属于孩子们特有的天真无邪的笑声此起彼伏，一派天真烂漫。  
昴流抬头看着这些在天空中弯曲漂浮着的倒影，心里仿佛被什么扭紧了。他缓慢地，几乎僵硬着朝拽住他左手的两个孩子摇了摇头，他握着这冰凉的小手蹲下来，嗓子发紧，声音半哑：  
”不能再这样下去了……这样，你们会永远得不到解脱……“  
”往前走吧，未来会有爱你们的人等着你们的，很爱很爱你们的人……”  
“那我们会爱上那些人吗？佐川老师经常说，我们是怪物，没有去爱人的资格……”  
小女孩的语气没有什么起伏，就像是在叙述天气一样。但昴流感到心脏刺痛，此前积蓄在他眼里的泪沿着脸颊滚落下来，但他努力翘起嘴角，用一种确定的语气说：  
“会的，你们也会爱上那个人，你们的爱，是那么美好，会让那个被爱的人觉得特别幸福……”  
泪水流到嘴里，很咸很涩。  
“……就像现在的我一样。”  
他捡起落在地上的围巾，那旧旧的羊绒围巾依然温暖、依然干燥、依然让人心生眷恋。  
他把围巾轻轻系在小女孩纤细的脖子上，然后轻巧地打了一个结。  
“我保证。”  
他终于露出一个温柔的笑靥，两个孩子似懂非懂地点了点头，牵着手后退了半步。昴流此时才举起手，结成一个式，闭上眼开始默念咒文。  
带着白色的金光亮起，缓缓笼罩了孩子们，等到昴流再次睁开眼睛的时候，周围已经一片静谧，轮椅、轮椅上的老妇人、孩子们都消失不见了。那瓢泼大雨也停了，云层慢慢散去，远处天色隐隐发白，黎明就要来了。  
他直起身子，在原地一动不动地站了一会儿，感到心里压抑得厉害。他转过身试图要把落在地上的雨伞捡起来，却发现手颤抖得拿不住湿漉漉的伞柄。良久，他终于放弃了这个动作，蹲下身，双手抱住肩膀，把头深深埋进膝盖，不可自抑地哭了出来。

08

他在“光之幸苑”里徘徊到天光大亮，当他推开吱呀作响的铁门，重新踏上卯辰三社参道的石板路上时，看到有些市民迎着冬日早晨的寒风已经开始晨练了。光秃秃的树枝迎风摆动着，但仔细看，的确已经有些微的绿意沾染其上。  
他把双手插在风衣口袋的侧兜里，顺着坡道往下走。越过一个转弯，便看到了站在道路远端，背靠着树干似乎正在悠闲地欣赏风景的男人。  
一次，两次，三次。  
他站在原地，看着樱冢星史郎擦着手中打火机的滚轮，直到第三次才终于点燃了那支Mild Seven。  
刚刚已经平静的心情突然又泛起涟漪，心脏微微收缩着，但那似乎是一种全新的痛苦，一吸一呼之间，那痛苦仿佛拥有特别的生命力，能够穿越过去与未来，将他和那个人的命运连结在了一起。  
于是他终于在阳光下奔向那个男人，就像他几个小时前所苦苦渴求的那样。他看着那双柔软的、琥珀色的眸子，然后抬起手捉住了男人持着烟的右手。  
“吸烟对身体不好哦。”  
他看到男人有些愕然的表情，心头涌上一丝奇妙的满足感，然后年轻人很自然地接过那已经稍许潮湿的烟头，放在嘴边侧过头吸了一口。  
在这个干燥寒冷的冬日清晨，似乎有什么其他的心情也变得微微潮湿起来。  
“昴流君，你……”  
他抬头，朝他露出一个笑，下一刻，出乎男人意料的，那只香烟被年轻人朝着“光之幸苑”的位置远远抛出。然后昴流踮起脚，用唇堵住了男人还来不及说出的话。  
说时迟，那时快，只听得轰隆隆几声巨响，仿佛炸雷在天边滚过，紧接着传来建筑物一幢接着一幢垮塌倒地的声音。顷刻之间，火光冲天，站着都能感觉到整个山体的颤抖。转眼间，那个黑色阴森的园区就变成了一片冒着火焰的废墟。  
他们周围却并没有腾起爆炸的烟雾，他想年轻人大概是事先做好了结界。  
“那个关于爆炸的咒语很有趣，我就忍不住对滕岩君原本就设置好的符咒进行了一点’修正’”，年轻人这时才放过了他的唇，转过头和他并肩看着那片已经化为火海的建筑，火势被完美控制在一个五芒星的区域之内，没有波及附近的森林，晨练的路人也没有受伤。但人群都纷纷聚拢过来，或是举起手机拍照，或是拨打火警电话，场面颇有几分混乱。  
原本就浅淡的天色被红色的火光一照，显出微微的粉白色，他牵着身边男人的手，看着高远的天色，觉得自己的心突然变得很轻，仿佛在这个瞬间，他能够就这样去到世界的任何一个地方。  
远处隐隐约约响起救火车的警报声。  
“我的肚子饿了。”  
他转过头，朝男人显露出诚实无辜的表情，但眼底却藏着一抹笑意。星史郎第一次感受到，那一瞬似乎是皇北都和皇昴流这对孪生兄妹在同时望着他露出笑容。  
“那么……我们出发去买甜甜圈吧？”

TBC


	8. 第五章 Never let me go （上）

01

昴流用发颤的手指连续两次错误输入密码之后，在最后终于成功打开房门的那一刻，他几乎是踉跄地跌进房间的。门被合上的一瞬间，男人高大的阴影就从身后笼罩了他，然后他被强硬地扳过身子按在墙上接吻。在男人的引导下他从善如流地打开双唇，如愿地感到那股南瓜奶油混合着辛辣烟草的气息毫不留情地占领了自己的口腔，那颗在他胸膛里快要失控的心脏才似乎终于找回了一丝倚靠——他无法形容这样的心情是什么，只是在经历了那样一个夜晚之后，和星史郎先生面对面在唐先生甜甜圈店里吃早餐这件简单的事情竟然都变成了一场对他的可怕折磨——他看着对面男人上下滚动的喉结，澄亮的晨光映照下变成浅金色的眼睫，完全忘记了自己手里那份甜甜圈的滋味。有什么情绪在他的胸中涌动，如同气球一般逐渐膨胀，直到呼啸着占据他的整颗心脏。他感到口中发干，脸颊发烫。他看着星史郎端起杯子啜饮了一口咖啡，在阳光下，衬衫布料包裹着的肩膀和手臂肌肉若隐若现，随着男人的动作而自然地转动、绷紧、放松，他觉得嗓子里升出一种极度的干渴。

男人抬起头来的时候唇上还沾着的一点点浅色的咖啡奶泡，琥珀色的柔软眼眸有他熟悉的笑意，他心里的那只气球终于轰然爆炸，在半空中只留下数不清的闪光细点，他紧抿着唇，将甜甜圈粗暴地塞回纸袋里。

“回去？”

“回去。”

明明是寒冷的天气，阳光却格外好。终于走回住所的时候他连背上都沁出些微的汗珠，握着纸袋的手心更是早已变得潮湿。此刻他扯着男人的衣领拉着他靠近自己（谢天谢地他今天没打领带），试图用发抖的手指解开对方的衬衫扣，却因为被男人夺去的呼吸而膝盖发软，气喘吁吁。直到被放倒在客厅的榻榻米上时，他光裸的背部接触到榻榻米发凉的粗糙质感才意识到，自己身上的衣物早已不翼而飞，而他手上的工作才堪堪进行到第二粒扣子。

年轻人侧过头瞥见从玄关处一路散落的衣物，模模糊糊地感到无法忍耐的人恐怕不是自己一个。

这样的想法让他心头的火越烧越旺。吻再度落下的时候他自觉地分开双腿，抬头对上那双琥珀色的眼，昨夜那些黑色的风在心头掠过，他觉得心脏的部分一阵阵绞紧地收缩着，既甜蜜又暗含酸楚。他仰起头承接着来自男人的更多亲吻，手臂环绕住男人的肩背，在对方白色的衬衫上留下鲜明的褶皱——他笨拙地拉着男人更低地俯下身，弯曲着长腿难耐地磨蹭着男人的腰，感受到自己呼出的气息都带着烫人的温度——快要烧起来了，他觉得自己的脑海里被点燃了一把大火，某个尚未被触碰过的部分已经颤巍巍地挺立起来，只有男人的吻才是他赖以呼吸的氧气，也让这场大火更加来势汹汹，彻底失去控制。他抬起脸，仰着头，向樱塚星史郎索取更多更深的吻，男人却突然停下了动作，让他几乎本能地睁开眼睛：

“星史郎……先生？”

男人低头，年轻人的眼角泛着红，祖母绿的眸子里弥漫着一层水雾，嘴唇润泽地闪着水光，阳光跳跃在眼睛里，仿佛毫不设防。

男人略微抬起身子，让两个人之间拉开一些距离，年轻人因为突然变凉的气温略微瑟缩了一下，但环绕住男人肩背的双手固执地没有放开，两人僵持了一秒，昴流不依不饶地双臂用力，收紧下拉，挺起腰欺身而上，再度将自己投身入那团火焰里。双唇相接还不够，他松开右手，在男人腰带扣的位置上摸索着，毫无章法，毛毛躁躁得仿佛是初尝情动的高中生。

星史郎的喉咙里爆开一个轻微的笑声，他双手没动，似乎是放任年轻人青涩的动作，他的唇靠近昴流的耳边，声音近乎耳语，几乎低到听不见：

“这是……‘怜悯’吗？”

年轻人停下动作，飞快地看了他一眼，绿色的眼睛仿佛被点燃的湖水，有什么炙热的，饱满的，正要奔涌而出。昴流感到刚刚才略微平息下来的那股冲动再度胀满心间，却带着几分酸涩。

“是‘爱’……”

皇昴流几乎是轻叹着说出那个咒语般的字，心里来回冲撞的疼痛无法纾解，只能反复回荡着愈演愈烈，到了现在反而想要向眼前的人撒娇的地步。他感到强烈的情绪更加沉重地落在他的心上，仿佛浑身被看不见的樱花树枝缠绕着收紧。就像是溺水的人拼命伸手抱住逃生的木板，他向男人求助地伸出手去，男人伸手接过他发烫的手心，侧头在那里烙下一个吻，再度将他抛入那团熊熊燃起的火焰里。

——————————

男人在情事中一向温柔，甚至称得上克制。但今天却仿佛是展露出利爪的猛兽，将嗜血的本性暴露无遗，让接下来发生的一切几乎失控。昴流在近乎痉挛的反复高潮中几乎失神，腰也在猛烈的顶撞中被地板磕得发痛，他的脚趾不自主地蜷起来，发颤的双手摸索着牢牢握住头顶不远处的茶几柜脚，试图寻找一点稳定的支持。然而男人用嘴唇和手指在他的身上所点燃的火势却不减反增，他感到被自己被抛到了天空以上的地方，失重感和漂浮感反复拉扯着自己，那不知名的火山还在持续不断地喷发，灼人的气息往上涌，滚烫的热流却不停往下淌，他因为承受不住这样的刺激而发出细碎的、断续的气音，却说不上是呻吟还是呜咽。身下还一波波传来不间断的、几乎令人恐惧的快感，仿佛浪潮一般将他淹没其中，他无助地随着波涛载浮载沉，时而随着水流倾泻而下，失重地跌进深不见底的断崖瀑布，时而又仿佛在泥泞的沼泽中挣扎前行，每个奋力的动作都让他头晕目眩，耗尽了最后一丝体力。在一切意识的尽头，那黑暗却潮湿的深处，爱与暴力终于以这样的形式形成了一个深深的涡旋，将他的一切都吞噬其中。

在最后的最后，他感到男人的双手扣住他的，十指相交，他感到那如水的目光落在自己身上，有烫人的温度从两人交叠的掌心传过来。在男人极富技巧的抚触下，他身上那些在前几天夜里留下的、还未曾褪去的印记再次艳丽地开出花来，仿佛鲜血一般的殷红色。男人稍微抬起身子，在被百叶窗遮挡住的浅色日光里端详了这幅景色。覆有薄茧的手指不怀好意地擦掠过他侧腰上留下的一处印记，年轻人的呼吸陡然加快，身体开始不受控地颤抖，显然敏感的身体已经经不起任何轻微的撩拨。

“昴流君你果然……很适合……”

不知指的是印记还是其他，男人陡然加快了冲撞的速度，同时昴流感到一阵浅浅的法术流入了那处印记，仿佛是细密的电流，酥麻感从柔软的侧腰顺着脊柱直冲头顶，这样的刺激让年轻人骤然绷紧腰线，浑身猛颤，感官瞬间过载。他以为自己发出了激烈尖锐的哭喊，但实际上只是轻微无力的挣扎和抽泣。但此时此刻，不知为何，他的心在灭顶的快感中仍然感到不明来由的失落和酸涩，也许他仍期盼着男人向他宣布，下次，或者在下一次，他可以再度重新绘制这些图案，但星史郎没有，只是沉默着加重了撞击的力度。

他紧紧攀住男人的胳臂，那些盛不下的热泪不停地从他的眼眶中流下来，浸湿了他的头发和身下的榻榻米。来自身下的刺激还在加剧，有粘稠温暖的液体从后面不受控地涌出，已经无法分辨是血还是其他。他艰难地呼吸着，直到头部骤然响起尖锐的噪音，他知道自己下一秒大概就会失神。

于是他拼命扯住快要溃散的理智，费力地找回已经失焦的目光，虽然眼前已经被泪水和汗水模糊一片，却还是努力朝男人弯动了一下嘴角，他希望那看上去像是一个微笑。

“星史郎先生……”

在这最后一刻，他恍惚觉得男人那双琥珀色的眼里盛满了快要融化的焦糖，深沉、滚烫而甜蜜。他咬着唇看着映在这双眼睛里的自己，心里感到沉重而隐秘的欢愉和充实，他要开口，同时感到一种迫近的失落。终于明白除了怀抱着的这份浓烈炙热的感情之外，自己终归毫无凭借，一无所有。面对这个男人，也许他唯一能做的终归只有反复的告白与呼唤，无力和失落感伴随着身体的快感一并缠绕着攀上他的身体，那份情感沉重而盛大，仿佛是一股能够催折一切的洪流，快要将他压垮，但他沉湎其中，无法自拔。

“我爱你”，他听见自己嘶哑的气音如同泡沫一般碎裂在两人之间，那些语言承载不了的眷恋、思念和向往化作泪水，从他的眼角滴落。

下一个瞬间，他感到自己被再次将他抛到高高的半空，他的心被那细长而坚韧的细丝拉扯着，他感到撕扯时传来的尖锐疼痛、被抛起时心中涌起的无依无凭的无助，他只能紧紧地拽住那条线，弯曲手指，全力握紧星史郎已经汗湿的的掌心，仿佛这是在这个空茫、庞大、无情、变幻莫测的世界里他唯一的凭借，突然，他仿佛预感到了什么似的屏住呼吸。在空中的漂浮停顿了一秒，紧接着，随着男人的动作，他失重地飞速跌入了令人头晕目眩的快感浪潮之中，光在头脑中盛大地炸开，终于失去了全部意识。

02

醒过来已经到了下午时分，冬日暖暖的阳光照亮室内，虽然只是在榻榻米上铺设的简单被褥，但却暖和舒适得让人都不想睁开眼睛。

他透过双层移门能看到外面飘起了细小的雪花，想来一定很冷，他往身后温暖的来源处靠了一靠。

“藤岩……吗？”男人似乎有点心不在焉，他的手指漫不经心地梳理着年轻人的头发，顺势将昴流往自己的怀里揽了揽。

”对，我在福利院里看到了他的资料，今年应该是15岁。他的全名是……黑泽……藤岩。“

年轻人的身体在这样的动作中放松下来，他的身体与星史郎亲密地贴合在一起。他转过身，轻柔地捉住那只在自己头顶作乱的手，将男人的手指下拉到自己的唇边浅浅地啄吻着。

”黑泽？“

星史郎努力将注意力集中在对话上而不是其他。黑泽，皇家，爆炸，他感到事情逐渐联系在了一起。

”是的“，昴流现在开始对男人锁骨下方的一小块皮肤发起了进攻，毫无章法地又舔又咬，好像已经将自己刚刚才浑身酸痛地醒来的这一事实抛之脑后。啊，到底还是年轻。

”黑泽叔一直没有孩子，但是……我好像听说他收养过一个小孩，那是很多年前的事情了……“

昴流的声音有些含糊不清，男人拎着他的脖子把两人之间的距离拉远了一些，年轻人有些不满地鼓起嘴巴。

”福利院关门之后，他应该就回到了京都，但是我倒是完全不知情。”

”看来我们要再跑一趟京都了“，星史郎忍不住伸手捏了捏年轻人鼓鼓的脸颊，撒娇的昴流君相当可爱，他现在有点理解“春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝”这句古诗了。

“说起来……既然现在皇一门已经不具有统率全体阴阳师的地位，那么按照规则，最有可能的接替者会是谁呢？”

“这个……应该是其他历史久远的阴阳师家族吧？比如关西出身的贺茂氏，活跃在九州一带的出云氏，说起来，黑泽家近年来凭借着与皇家的紧密联系，在阴阳师中的地位也提升了不少，但如果要说统率全国，那还稍微差了点火候……“

年轻人突然顿住了，他感到心被一只冰冷的大手握住，些微的寒意从身后冒出来。

“不错，黑泽一脉虽然源于关东，但本身就是颇具势力的传统大家族，作为副手辅佐皇一门已有多年，也积累了不少人脉，如果能够趁机”匡复正道“，无疑又是大功一件……”如同猛禽掠过某片湖面，男人的眸色中陡然划过一道阴影。

“这样看来，他们计划的恐怕还不仅仅是取了你的小命呢……”

就在这一瞬间，他得以窥见了那个在阴暗中朝他布下的陷阱，但在恐惧或其他的情感抓住他之前，他的心里却没来由地先涌起一阵歉疚，星史郎的过去被卷入其中应该是意料之外，他想到昨夜的那些风雨——因为他所引发的这些事由，导致那些陈年的伤口被再次血淋淋地揭开……

“不过，如果没有这些乱来的家伙，我应该还乖乖地呆在黄泉下面吧……”男人似乎看穿了他的心思，揉了揉年轻人不自觉皱起来的眉心，在他开口之前就用一种戏谑的语调说道：“但是，按照他们的剧本，应该是你以谋杀罪被逮捕，然后就可以趁机上位。关于你把我从黄泉下面带回来这件事，应该是出乎他们意料之外。”

是啊，还有那个关于樱花和他达成委托的梦……年轻人有点疑惑地想着，他并没有达成委托，为何会获得那样的力量呢？

看来，想要得到答案，还是要回到京都……

TBC


	9. 第五章 Never let me go （下）

03

由于在金泽因为这样那样的事情颇耽误了一点时间，等他们回到京都老宅的时候已经是隔天下午。京都的蓝天如洗，嵯峨野的老宅却分外寂静，就连一点人声也无。昴流伸手拉住身侧的男人，从口袋中拿出一个小小的东西，轻念几句咒语后投入他的衬衫口袋里。

星史郎看清了，是一枚御守。似乎是用特殊的材料制成。不过男人没有低头检查，反而看向年轻人笑了：

“’护身符‘的话，不是已经有了么？”

男人似乎意有所指地抬手理了理衬衫领口，昴流看到他的动作，顿住脚步，从耳根到脖颈红了一片，早上的片段又在他脑海中浮现。

“你好像很中意这里呢……”星史郎一边放任年轻人用嘴唇去厮磨自己锁骨下面的那一小块皮肤的动作，一边伸手拿起床头柜上的烟盒，熟练地摸出一支来点燃：”想要做个标记么，现任樱冢护？”

昴流着迷地用手指抚过那小片已经微微发红，被他的舔砥得有些潮湿的皮肤，在阳光下反着诱人的光，用指腹抚摸上去的时候，能感受到心脏隐隐的、蓬勃的脉动。他想象着男人穿着衬衫的样子，白色的布料会将这里完全覆盖住，那是除了作为恋人的自己，其他任何人连视线都无法触及的所在……

于是他低头，用牙尖轻轻碾过那个隐秘的、只对他开放的领地。

当然留下灵力印记是不可能的……但那里现在大概还透着暗暗的红色齿印吧。

想到这里，他真恨不得找个地缝钻进去。明明平时是从不考虑这些事情的性格，和星史郎先生在一起的时候却……

“给你的御守只是穿过本宅结界用的啦……"他嘟囔了一句，不过现在这样的解释也很无力就是了。

——果然，樱塚星史郎这个家伙就是很爱记仇。

04

偌大的宅邸内空空荡荡，一个人影也不见，在午后强烈的阳光下有些说不出的诡异。感受着灵力传来的气息，两人慢慢向后方的庭院方向移动过去。离得近了，能听见说话的声音传过来。

星史郎向昴流打个手势，两人停下来，在出口处微微弯曲身子，听着庭院方向传来的动静。  
“你这个不争气的家伙！”

刷！仿佛是鞭子挥落的声音，然后是打在皮肉上响亮的噼啪声，但被打的一方却安安静静，听不到任何呼痛或挣扎声。

“明明给你创造了这么好的机会，你却白白浪费了！黑泽家真是气数已尽，真是不肖子孙啊，不肖子孙！”这个声音星史郎几天前刚刚听到过，就是辅佐现任皇家少主的黑泽，那么那个挨打的家伙，估计就是昴流所说的黑泽藤岩了。

“我已经告诉过您很多次了，我并不想当什么’全日本阴阳师的大统领‘这样奇怪的职务，听上去就很没意思——而且是其他人扔下不做的，真是没劲透了。”

少年安静冷冽的声音响了起来，但慢悠悠的，一点也不像是正在忍受皮肉之苦的样子。星史郎忍住笑，轻轻捉住了昴流的手，不用力地捏了捏，示意他继续听下去。

“这事关黑泽家族的荣耀！！”老年人似乎是气极了，啪地又一鞭子甩下去，风声里带着液体溅落地面的声音，大概是流血了。少年开口却还是那幅漫不经心的语气：

“哦？家族的荣耀竟然需要私生子来维护？真是天大的笑话啊。您当年不是拜托佐川凌美‘把他好好地藏起来‘吗？现在才过去了没几年，竟然就说出这样的话来，人类可真是善变啊。“

”你……你！！“怒气让老人的声音都不稳了：”你可知道，现在如果事情败露，黑泽整个家族，在未来几百年内，将永无出头之日！“

”拜托，我都说了这件事和我无关吧……“少年的嗓音仍然清亮，但似乎透着一股无聊：”我都说了我今天是来跟您告辞的，干嘛搞得这么尴尬呢……“

”不可能。“

”什么？“

"我说不可能！现在这种情况下，你怎么想已经不重要了。只要把那两个人找出来，加以妥善的处理，我想我们还能够扭转局势……”老人的声音低了下来，似乎透露出一种狂热：“至于你，我会将你的身世大白于天下，况且你年纪轻轻就立下大功，成功捉拿了杀死皇家前任掌门的凶手，未来前途无量……我从九年前开始，就一直期待着这一天了……”

”九年前？你……你说你将我送到那个地方呆了九年，你教我阴阳术……全部都是为了这个？“

少年的语气中开始有了一丝波动，似乎对这一切感到不可置信。

“没错，我从得知你的存在开始，就在等待着这样一个机会！九年了，终于让我等到了这一天，干掉那个老太婆，再嫁祸给她的乖孙子，简直就是完美的一石二鸟！谁知道教了你这么久的阴阳术，你竟然连爆炸的咒语都模仿不好……还有那个樱冢星史郎，一个从黄泉里爬出来的鬼魂，他究竟是怎么一回事……”

老年人开始喃喃自语，刚刚还晴朗的天空开始有云层聚集，日光暗下去，在地面上投下灰色的影子。

“你还没醒悟过来吗，老东西……”少年人的声音里透露这一股百无聊赖的无奈：”那个老太婆早就看穿了你的狗屁计划，她是自杀的啊……“

远处传来隐隐的雷声，很快就要下雨了，地面上的落叶被风卷着吹起来，扬到半空里。

昴流的双手已经变得冰冷，星史郎将他微微拉近自己，从侧后方半抱住了他。有泪水沉重地砸在他的手背上，无声地。

“所以，这个计划从一开始就失败了。那张爆炸的符咒根本就没有使用过，那家伙身上的符咒根本不可能成为杀人证据，因为爆炸的咒术是老太婆自己发动的啊……你早就可以死心了，黑泽家没可能了。“

”你说什么？“

”我说黑泽家没可能了，那老太婆是自杀！鬼知道她通过什么方法，还能够让那个樱塚什么的家伙得以重返人间，看来你还是太天真了啊……”

梦想在转眼间破灭，还遭受小辈这样的取笑，老人啪啪啪地挥动鞭子，似乎是打得红了眼，要将少年活活打死：”你毁了这一切！毁了黑泽家！我早就知道你这个恶毒的家伙不会带来任何好事！我告诉你，你别想甩下这一摊子自己离开！你给我下地狱去吧！“

皮肉绽开的声音，混合着呼呼作响的风声，充斥了整个庭院。雨滴开始一滴两滴地砸落地面，最终汇合着在地上蔓延，昴流看见弯曲的水流扭曲地爬到脚边，混合着鲜明的血色。

然后是响亮的“啪”的一声。噗通，什么东西砸落地面的声音。

扭曲的水流变成了鲜艳的红色，仿佛红色的蛇一般在地上逶迤。

与他在奶奶病房门口看到的一幕在此时重合。

昴流一个箭步冲出去，看见少年握着一把黑色的枪管，枪口正冒出白色的烟。他冷静又不屑地看着地上正在抽搐的老人。

“黑泽叔！”

昴流作势就要冲过去，男人却抢先向前迈出一步，用肩膀将他拦在身后。

“危险。”

“少……主……”

黑泽已经暗淡无声的眼神投向了昴流，他的胸口有一个血洞，滚烫的鲜血像喷泉一样涌出来。

他的眼里露出哀求的神色。

“求你……不要怪罪阿岩……他……”

他的手骤然落在地上，还来不及说完最后的一句话就咽了气。

昴流仍然站在原地没动，他将眼光投向握着枪的少年。显然，少年十分熟悉皇家结界对阴阳术符咒的防备，所以选择了这样的武器。

少年却没有抬头，仍低头地上这具慢慢凉掉的尸体，不知在想着什么。他的脸上沾染上了一点血迹，在雨中洇到了他的中学制服上。

”切，怎么我遇到的都是这种家伙。“

他抬头看向昴流，阴翳的情绪在眼底翻滚着。

“没什么“，他的嘴角咧了一下：”就是觉得你的运气也他妈的太好了。“

砰！

预想中的剧痛并未袭来，子弹带着风声划破空气，等到樱花树枝后知后觉地从地面迸发并紧紧勒住黑泽滕岩时，樱塚星史郎已经倒在了他的怀里。

世界再次破碎了。

05

那些被他刻意遗忘的感觉又再次重现。

失去力气的身体在他怀中不断往下滑，他颤抖着拼命伸手却怎么都抱不住，不知该怎么捂暖怀里的人那温热的体温，他听到男人沉重的喘息打在耳边，有微微的抽气声，似乎在忍受着疼痛。心脏紧紧地揪在一起。尽管身上并没有伤口，他却鲜明地感到那颗子弹已经穿透心脏，留下烧灼的、开放的伤口，狠狠地将他所有的一切都击成碎片。几乎是超越了意识能感知的疼痛的程度，慌乱，恐惧，绝望在一瞬间抓住了他，脑海里只剩下一片空茫的白。

...同那个时候一样...

“星史郎先生....”

他几乎是下意识地念出这个名字，心脏颤抖着收缩，勉力稳住崩溃边缘的意识，让男人的头靠在他的胸口。

“我这就联系急救车....”

耳朵里什么都听不见，只有血液在猛烈地冲刷着耳膜，心脏剧烈跳动着，仿佛每一下挤压都将他全身的血液全部抽干。颤抖的手指根本解不电话的锁屏。

他绝望地命令自己镇定下来，集中全部的注意力，左手牢牢从外侧托住男人的身体，手心紧紧按住胸口的伤处。右手将手机举到眼前，努力睁大眼睛看向手机屏幕，尽管眼前已经一片模糊...他用发抖的手指搜寻着那几个按键.

有一只手握住了自己的右手，啪地一声，手机滑落到了他弯曲的膝盖上，掉在地上。

他慌乱地转头看向怀中的男人，男人的额角冒着汗，嘴角微微绷着，眉头微微皱起，却微微睁开眼睛向他投来一个柔和的注视。

他抓住男人的那只手，轻轻放到自己唇边吻住，然后又禁不住低下头去吻掉他额角的汗，徒劳地想露出一个笑却落下了更多的泪：

“急救车马上就来了，再坚持一下...”

他已经启动了手机上的紧急求助按钮，通缉什么的无所谓，起码他还是皇一门的少主，全日本阴阳师的统率者，特别急救服务这点特权还是有的。

“昴流君...”

男人像是终于缓过一口气来，伸出手抚上他的脸，怕男人失去力气，他伸手托住男人的手背，微微调整脸颊的角度，用嘴唇去感受那份温暖。

“星史郎先生...”

所有的言语到嘴边只剩下呼唤这个人的名字，酸涩胀满心间，他哽咽着说不出后半句话。

不要再扔下我一个人...

“昴流君，冷静下来。”

男人移开自己原本捂着伤处的左手，翻转掌心握住他的左手。掌心微湿，但用上了一点力气。

身体几乎本能地听从这个男人的指令，濒临溃散的神智稍稍回笼，他透过朦胧的泪眼望向怀中的星史郎。

“御守..."男人冲他努力微笑了一下：“起作用了。”

06

那之后发生的一切就像是一场慢速电影。

警察比急救车更早赶到，被树枝牢牢绑住的滕岩一脸平静地主动自首，他跟着急救车赶到医院，无措地看着忙成一团的医生护士将担架推入手术室。夜色渐深，医院里走道的白炽灯闪亮得令人心慌。他盯着“手术中”的红色灯光呆呆发愣，脑海中一片空茫，甚至都失去了思考的能力。直到不知过了多久，路过的护士小姐关切地端给自己一杯温水，他才发现自己的双手还在发颤，生生将膝盖掐出两道暗色的血痕而不自知。

空间和时间感都不再真实，一切都已经被扭曲，似乎早已超出了他所能够认知的范围。他几乎是下意识地维持着头脑的空白，不听，不动，不看，不想。此刻浮现在他脑海里的任何一个思绪或念头，都会激起几乎是生理上剧烈而尖锐的疼痛，足以将他完全击溃。心脏仿佛在深渊里跳动，每一下却只带来更深的空洞与无助，沉甸甸地往下坠，却触不到底。那铺天盖地的黑色记忆早已穿越广袤的时空再次袭来，仿佛黑色的、汹涌的滔天潮水，随时就能将他再次拽入无边的湍流。年轻人握紧自己布满血痕的、还在发着颤的双手，咬紧牙关，竭尽全力与之对抗。他绝不能、绝不能再度失去自我意识——就算这一次，他的身后空无一人。

然后他再次见到了星史郎。

他俩仿佛置身于金泽古老的街道，在浅金色的落日余晖中，两人的身后拖着长长的影子。街道的一侧是潺潺流动的浅野川，另一侧则矗立着传统的日式茶屋，大概是主计町茶屋街——他模模糊糊地回忆着，一边默默攥紧了身边男人的掌心。男人伸手反握住他的，温暖而被包裹的感觉从指尖流窜到心中。

他的心跳不由自主地加快了，此刻河川上橘色的灯光亮起，天色暗下来，树叶发出沙沙的响声，茶屋的推拉门一扇扇地被次第合上，白昼似乎已经走到尽头。

身旁的男人停下脚步，握住他的双手，转过身看着他。阳光映照进那双浅色的瞳孔，他心脏紧缩了一下，是难以言喻的心动。

“昴流君……”

柔和低沉的声音仿佛是叹息一样说出他的名字，年轻人也不由得停下脚步，将询问的目光投向男人。

“入夜了，你该回家去了。”

仿佛突然断电，一瞬间他睁大眼睛，突然觉得难以呼吸。

“我大概也有要回去的地方”，男人转身指了指街道的尽头，那里发着幽微而暗淡的光：”很遗憾，和昴流君不同路呢……”

“可是……”他突然失去了措辞的能力，感到不安，感到失落，感到恐惧，感到徒然，那失重感如同一盆冷水当头浇下，将他浑身上下淋得透湿。

“……再陪我一会儿，好吗？”

再开口时他的语调里已经带了哭腔，不断上涌的情绪已经开始失去控制。他感到眼睛发酸，但固执地拉着男人的手不肯放开。

“每个人都有要回去的地方……”男人俯下身，伸手拍了拍他的头，似乎在规劝要回家的迷路孩童：“我们来自不同的地方，一个像昴流君这样纯粹善良的人，和我到底是无缘的。“

这样的言辞仿佛利剑直插入心脏，他看到自己的心片片碎裂的形状，鲜血淋漓，却感觉不到痛，有一种冲动涌上心头，他紧紧攥着男人的手腕，看着眼前那张带着微笑的脸庞，喉咙发堵，眼眶通红，但一个字都说不出。

”很多年以前，有一天清早，我路过浅野川大桥，看见桥头围着一小群人。那是我还只是个国中生，好奇心很强，于是就凑过去看热闹——河堤边躺着一具年轻的女尸，穿着白色的睡衣，披头散发，浑身血污，死状可怖，那情景倒是在浅绿色的河岸上形成了一幅怪异的图画，让人记忆深刻。没想到三天之后，警方就宣布破案，毫不意外，杀手就是她新婚的丈夫，动机呢，也只是日常生活中发生的口角而已。本地媒体潦草地关注了几天也就过去了——所谓太阳之下无新鲜事，其实所谓夫妻，也不过如此……“

男人站直身体，看着眼前半透明的河水，嘴角扯出一个轻蔑的弧度。那种轻松又毫不在意的语气，仿佛是在和一个小学生说明一道简单的几何题如何作答：

“就算是你，也肯定无法忍受有人每天浑身是血地对你说‘我回来了’吧？如果真正生活在一起，恐怕会发生很多这样的问题，甚至会演变成毫无意义的损耗——昴流君，我想你大概也不愿意生活在这样的未来中吧？所以……”

但在那句宣判被说出口之前，年轻人用力拽紧了男人的手。他着实用上了几分力气，连指尖都掐得泛白。

“可是我爱你……”

男人微微侧了侧头，在嘴角扬起一个细小的弧度，似乎是一个无奈又宠溺的笑。

“还有，你爱我……这个就是证明”，他伸手指向自己的右眼，那里闪着琥珀色的光芒，清澈而坦率，陈述着不容置疑的事实。

男人的动作顿了一下，他看着清澈的泪水从年轻人的那只金棕色眼睛里流下来，有些出神——这是他第一次看到这眼睛流泪。

”星史郎先生……“，昴流念出这个对于他来说仿佛咒语一般的名字，心中是烧灼起来的鲜明疼痛，还有什么正在心里涌动而出，新鲜、滚烫，和那疼痛一样无法停止。

他屏住呼吸，然后开口：

“你不在我身边的日子里，我想过很多很多关于你的事情。你说过的话，你做过的事，你对我的笑，甚至你对我露出的每一个表情，我全部都在脑海中回忆过无数遍，无时无刻不想弄清楚背后的意义……”

“我记得你曾经说过，你喜欢东京，因为这是地球上唯一一个在享受中步入毁灭的城市。以前，我一直搞不懂，你的这句话究竟是什么意思，可是后来……后来我慢慢开始懂了……”

他看着近在咫尺的星史郎，心脏突然沉重地跳动起来。在这个瞬间，有某种情绪在他意识到之前就将他的整颗心席卷其中，那混合了酸涩、痛苦、无助和悬空无依的期待。此时此刻，在这个人面前，就仿佛在命运神秘莫测的大门前一样，他感到自己是如此的无力、软弱。他将要开口，他明白自己将要把所有的一切都交付到那个男人手上。

“终点的毁灭也许是无法改变的结局，但就算如此，也要享受步入毁灭的过程……如果真的是这样的话，就算我们最后不能有个幸福结局——”他的语气陡然抽紧了，似乎吐出每个字都在他的心脏上鞭打着，成为痛苦的酷刑：“那么在那个结局来临之前，你能不能陪我一起，稍微‘享受’一下在那之前的每分每秒呢？因为，我真的……“

他再也说不下去了，他觉得下一秒自己就要因为呼吸过载而死去，但就在同一个瞬间，他被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱。

整个世界都褪去了颜色，全部的意义也都不复存在，他终于在这样的一个怀抱里紧紧攥着星史郎的衬衫，痛哭失声。

06

空调的送风口徐徐吹着暖风，发出微微的白噪音，还偶尔的“咔哒”声。

有小孩子的笑声远远传过来，追逐吵闹的声音，还有偶尔发出的叫喊声。

室内倒是一片静谧，只弥散着浓烈的消毒水味道，他想自己大概是医院里。胸口只剩下隐隐的疼痛感，看来放在胸口的“御守”是由精钢制成，竟然帮他挡住了那颗子弹。

然后他听到了室内轻柔的呼吸声，自己逐渐恢复感觉的手臂上，还传来的微微的、一起一伏的潮湿感。

昴流估计是趴在床边，陪护得太辛苦，枕着自己的手臂就睡着了吧。

果然还是会让人操心的家伙呢。

视野里一片漆黑，即使是使用灵力，他也的确也已经不再能够看见樱花飘落的样子。

“你仍然保有灵力，但所谓‘樱冢护’的力量，都已经不存在了。”

作为前任樱冢护，还真是怀念这样无机质的声音啊。星史郎这么想着，但敏锐地感觉到这次的声音里似乎多了一丝捉摸不透的微妙情绪。

是什么呢？

“多年以来，被历任樱冢护守护的樱花，也诞生出了自己的愿望……而这个愿望，只有你和现任樱冢护才能实现。”

似乎是哀伤的，又似乎是欣慰的。

所以，打开风穴，是樱花的决定吗？将樱冢护的力量毁在这样的事情上，真是愚蠢透顶……

”不错，让樱冢护获得幸福，这样的愿望，可以说是傻得不能再傻的愿望了呢。“

樱花似乎对他的内心有所感应般地回答道。

”只是，真实的伤痕是无法弥补的。越是在这个世界上成为‘真实的存在’，黄泉的力量也会逐渐消失，原来有过的损伤便会重新出现……"

原来如此，那么，自己终于再次失去的两只眼睛则表示着……

“你已经有了”生的意志“，你已经真正地回归到了这个世界上。”

“也许假以时日，樱花的力量能帮助你受伤的那只眼睛恢复一点视力，但是暂时，你还是需要接受现状。”

不知为什么，他突然觉得自己的运气好得有点过头了，藤岩最后冲着他说的那句话，所言果然不虚。

”那么，既然命运已经做出了选择，就请你们自由地……“

风吹过来，有无数点轻柔的触感拂过自己的脸颊，他在梦境中睁开眼睛，樱花如纷繁的雪片般落下，将他裹挟其中。他知道，自己正身处在一场最后的、盛大的樱花雨中。

————————

不知从哪里的广播里，传来轻柔的歌声，嗓音如同天上的云朵般轻盈温柔，在沧桑中透着一点天真。

Oh my love for the first time in my life  
My eyes are wide open  
Oh my lover for the first time in my life  
My eyes can see

I see the wind  
Oh, I see the trees  
Everything is clear in my heart  
I see the clouds  
Oh, I see the sky  
Everything is clear in our world

他回忆起自己第一次听到这首歌的高中时代，那遥远时空中的过去仿佛与现在发生了某种奇妙的共振。第一次，他似乎能够隐隐触碰到什么类似于生命内核的东西，关于爱，关于命运，关于活着本身这件事——他回想起意识最后樱花向他展示的图景，那个樱花落在倒映着天空的澄澈水面上的一瞬，简单、朴素，却包含着至高的类似于真理的存在。于是这个瞬间所映照出的一切，也仿佛具有了某种能够超越时间的永恒价值。

他闻到窗外新鲜的风送来开阔的气息，新鲜地鼓动着，似乎包含着什么关于未来的承诺，他体味着这样的一刻。

于是，在这样一个平淡的清晨里，他在熟悉的旋律中体会着自己皮肤上传来的温暖湿润的鼻息，静静地、静静地等着他的爱人醒来。

【FIN】


End file.
